The world is full of love
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: AU romance story between girls, about all the pairings in Akuma no Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

**AU fanfic on Akuma no Riddle. The story take place in Myojo Academy, who's a normal school, without assassin. It's a romance fanfiction, about all the pairings in AnR. Suzu doesn't have the highlander syndrom (she has 15 years old) and Sumireko isn't a cyborg, just a girl with a frail body. The character are not in the same class, because they don't have the same age and Black Class doesn't existed. All the stutents wear the Myojo uniform, but in their own style. Enjoy! ^^**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Akuma no Riddle**

**#**

* * *

><p>It was the first day for Ichinose Haru in her new school, the Myojo Academy. The red haired girl was really excited about that and she was eager to make new friends. Haru had been homeschooled for quite a while because of a serious injury. The return to a true school and having classmates made her really happy. Haru entered her class, she was the first one to be there. Even the teacher arrived after her. He was a young man with white hair, a white suit, a red shirt, a black tie and he wore black sunglasses. The second student who entered was a boyish girl with short blue hair and blue eyes. She had a cold attitude and she seemed to be emotionless. The blue haired girl sat down behind Haru. After five minutes, all the students of the class had arrived. The teacher began his introduction with a straightforward tone.<p>

"Okay, everyone zip it! No talking allowed. I am Kaiba-sensei, before coming at Myojo Academy, I worked as teacher at the Private Academy 17. I'll be your teacher this year, so try to put up with me. Now, introduce yourselves please. We start with…oh, Azuma Tokaku! What a coincidence, you're my student again, even at this school. Why don't you start?"

Tokaku rose from her chair. She looked at Kaiba coldly. She didn't really like him, but she didn't hate him either. It was her second year at Myojo Academy. Before, she attended Private Academy 17 with Kaiba as her teacher. She comes from the infamous Azuma clan, a family of yakuza, and she was the heiress. Because of that, her classmates were scared of her. In fact, Tokaku wasn't a violent person, but she was cold and a little bite hot-tempered.

"My name is Azuma Tokaku. Calling me Tokaku is not accepted. Call me Azuma-san."

The blue haired girl sat down on her chair. It was the turn of a brunette girl with braided pigtails to introduce herself.

"I'm Kenmochi Shiena, nice to meet you all! It's my first year here. I like theater and computers, and hate bullying."

She sat down and a dark haired girl rose from her chair.

"I'm Takechi Otoya, it's my third year at Myojo Academy. Let's have fun!"

Otoya sat down and smiled to Shiena, who blushed. It was the turn of a light blue haired girl.

"I'm Shuto Suzu, and my hobby is exercising."

Just after Suzu finished, a blond girl stand up.

"My name is Hashiri Nio, I've been at Myojo Academy since I was a kid. I'll be counting on you!"

All the students had done their introductions, except one. The last student stood up enthusiasticly.

"My name is Ichinose Haru, she said cheerfully. Let's get along! Until now, I was homeschooled, so I'm happy to be here with you!"

Tokaku looked Haru strangely. The blue haired girl found this cheerful girl interesting. Now that everyone had made their introduction, Kaiba began his class.

* * *

><p>Kirigaya Hitsugi arrived late for class, because she got lost on her way to Myojo Academy. Fortunately, a tall red haired girl helped her to find her class. She was a nice senpai and Hitsugi hoped to see her again. She went to her desk discreetly. Her teacher, a young and handsome man with black hair, began his introduction with enthusiasm.<p>

"Welcome to Myojo Academy! My name is Mizogori Ataru and I will be in charge of your class. I'll be counting on you all! Starting today, all of you will be classmates, right? Let's enjoy our first year! I became a teacher three years ago, so this is my first time being in charge of a class. Think of me as an older brother whom you can trust. Well then, let's introduce yourself, ok?"

Hitsugi was the first one to introduce herself.

"I'm Kirigaya Hitsugi, pleased to meet you. I'm new here, so I'm counting on you."

It was the turn of a shy girl, with silver hair in a ponytail. She also had a scar over her left eye.

"Umm, my name is…Banba Mahiru," she said, weakly. "Nice to…meet…you."

After finishing her introduction, Mahiru seemed relieved. A blue eyed girl looked at her, smiling, before she rose from her chair. She had a bigger desk and also a comfortable chair.

"Good morning classmates, I'm Hanabusa Sumireko. My body is weak, so I can only be comfortable in this furniture that I brought from home. I hope it doesn't bother you. Please take care of me from now on."

Sumireko was the daughter of a company CEO who ran the Hanabusa Financial Clique. Because of a major accident, Sumireko lost one year of school. She was supposed to be one grade older. All students did their introduction.

"We'll let the introductions take from here," said the black haired teacher. "It's time to begin class."

* * *

><p>After she did her introduction, Irina, a teacher with long brown hair, green eyes and a tanned complexion, asked her students to do the same. Because she found it boring, Inukai Isuke fell asleep.<p>

"I'm Kaminaga Kouko. I'll be the leader starting today, so please treat me well."

"Leader of what?" asked Irina.

"The leader or everything. Those with complaints just say so, I challenge you!"

Nobody complained. With satisfaction, Kouko sat back on her chair. She was supposed to be one grade younger, but because of her excellent academic performance, she skipped a grade. For some reason, she really admired Irina. A red haired girl with a messy ponytail then stood up.

"My name is Sagae Haruki, nice to meet you! I work as a constructer worker, so I'm pretty busy with school stuff and my job."

Haruki looked at the sleeping Isuke. They had been a couple for about a year now. Both were almost the opposite of each other. Isuke was selfish, rich, solitary and narcissistic, while Haruki was altruistic, poor, sociable and tomboyish. But, they both have a certain passion for nail polish.

"Isuke-sama," whispered Haruki, "you better wake up, before the teacher catches you asleep…"

Too late, Irina saw her sleeping.

"Inukai-san," said Irina, "wake up! It's not time for sleeping. And do you have a complaint about the uniform?"  
>Isuke awoke and rose from her chair. Her shirt was tied with only one button, exhibiting her midriff, and she wore her bow directly around her neck.<p>

"I'm Inukai Isuke," she said, with a sleepy voice.

Isuke was 19 years old. She wasn't supposed to still be in school, but because she failed her last years, she had to repeat her courses. She hated school, the only thing she like when she came to school, it was to see her girlfriend.

"I'm Namatame Chitaru," said a princely woman.

Chitaru, even if she looked like an adult, was only 17 years old. She was wearing the male uniform of Myojo Academy and she was a member of the kendo club. She was quite popular with girls. According to some rumors, she were to be a lolicon. Irina began her course, while Isuke fell asleep, again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Thanks for your support, I appreciate it ^^**

**#**

* * *

><p>Tokaku was eating curry in the school cafeteria, as always. She was alone at her table, because everybody was too scared of her to come eating with her. It was a week since the school year had begun. The blue haired girl thought about this strange girl, who was always cheerful and happy. She was sitting in front of Tokaku in the class. Sometimes, she was talking to Tokaku, and even smiled at her. The blue haired girl didn't know how to react at Haru. She had strange feelings when she was with the red haired girl.<p>

"Can I sit with you?" asked her classmate.

It was Haru. She was in front of Tokaku, smiling like always. Tokaku felt some discomfort.

"Yes" she answered.

Haru seemed delighted by her answer.

"Thanks, Tokaku-san."

Usually, the blue haired girl didn't want someone called her "Tokaku", but when it was Haru, she didn't really care if she used "san" after. The red haired girl sat down in front of Tokaku and began to eat. The other students in the cafeteria looked at them strangely. They were thinking that it was strange that Haru was at the same table as Tokaku. They guessed that Haru probably didn't know about the Azuma family, or she was just dumb.

"Ichinose, why are you so friendly with me?" asked Tokaku.

Haru seemed to be surprised by her sudden question.

"Because I want to be your friend" answered Haru with a smile.

This answer shocked Tokaku. It was the first time since then she was at Myojo Academy that someone wanted to be her friend. Usually, people were too afraid of her family so they avoided her.

"Why you're not scared of me?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Why would I be scared of you?"

Tokaku sighed. Haru didn't know about her family.

"I come from the Azuma clan, a family of yakuza, and I'm the heiress"

Haru remained calm despite the revelation.

"So, you're a yakuza?" asked the red haired girl.

"Technically, yes."

Tokaku thought that Haru would be scared of her now, but it wasn't the case. She continued to smile at her.

"You didn't notice that everybody is scared of me?" asked Tokaku.

"No, but honestly, I don't really care. I won't judge you because of your family and you don't seem to be a bad person."

Tokaku smiled slightly, which was surprising for the students who were watching her right now. It was probably the first time that Tokaku smiled at school.

"You're pretty when you smile" said Haru.

Tokaku suddenly blushed of embarrassment. It was rare that she received compliments, she didn't know how to deal with it.

"You should eat faster, the lunch break is almost finished" said Tokaku.

"Ah, you're right!"

Haru began to eat faster, while Tokaku was still embarrassed by her own feelings.

* * *

><p>Chitaru was training at the kendo club, while a group of girls looked at her with admiration. The tall girl was quite popular among girls, who considered her as a female prince and a handsome woman. The short haired girl didn't seem to notice how attractive she could be. Despite her adult attitude, she had an innocent personality. The Namatame family runs a dojo that specialized in kendo. The bell rang, announcing the end of classes for today. The club member began to leave, except Chitaru, who stayed for training a little more. When she was too exhausted to continue, she left the club. While walking, she saw a little girl who seemed to be lost. She had long sky blue hair with two pigtails. Chitaru recognized her immediately as it was the kouhai she helped the other day.<p>

"Are you lost?" asked Chitaru.

Hitsugi, who noticed Chitaru's presence, seemed surprised and also happy. The first time that the short girl saw Chitaru, she was thinking that she was a teacher, while the tall girl was thinking that Hitsugi was an elementary student. There were both surprised by the age of the other.

"Yes. I tried to leave school, but I didn't find the exit." answered Hitsugi.

"You got lost searching for the exit?"

Hitsugi seemed to be ashamed. She was afraid that Chitaru was mocking her. The taller girl smiled friendly at her, and took her hand.

"I'll help you" said Chitaru.

Holding Hitsugi's hand, Chitaru headed for the exit.

"T-thanks, senpai" said Hitsugi, shyly.

The two were walking in the school while holding hands. Haruki saw them as she went to the bathroom. Chitaru noticed that she hadn't introduced herself to the short girl.

"I'm Namatame Chitaru, and you?" asked the tall girl, friendly.

"My name is Kirigaya Hitsugi, nice to meet you."

The two girls finally reached the exit. They were heading for the bus stop.

"Thank you for your help, Namatame-senpai."

But Chitaru didn't let go of her hand.

"What's your bus?" asked Chitaru.

"Bus number 6."

"Really? I take the same" said Chitaru.

Hitsugi seemed to be delighted. "I'm lucky" she thought.

They entered bus number 6 and they sat next to each other. The younger girl began to feel tired, she hadn't slept well the previous night.

"You can sleep against my shoulder if you want" proposed Chitaru.

Hitsugi, hesitatingly snuggled against her, and then fell asleep against Chitaru's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Isuke was painting her fingernails in red, while Haruki sat on her bed eating a pocky. Her dads weren't at home, so Isuke decided to invite her girlfriend to stay this night.<p>

"So, you saw this female prince with a little girl?"

"Yes, Namatame-san was holding hand of a little girl at school today" answered Haruki.

"How old was she?" asked Isuke.

"Don't know, but she looked like a 10 years old kid"

"So it's true, she's a lolicon" said Isuke with a smirk.

"Well, maybe she was her little sister or just a kid she helped. I know that Namatame-san likes children, but maybe not that way. I don't think she's that kind of person" said Haruki.

"Meh, you're too nice, Haruki" said Isuke, annoyed.

Isuke was finished with her left hand and began to do her right.

"I saw a girl talking to Azuma-san at the cafeteria today. What a dumb girl, trying to befriend that yakuza girl is pretty stupid" said Isuke scornfully.

She never appreciated Tokaku, Isuke thought she was annoying, savage and stupid.

"Oh, Azuma made a friend? Good for her, I was finding that a little bit sad that she was always alone" said Haruki.

Isuke finished to do her hand and gave a sigh of exasperation.

"You're definitely too nice" said Isuke, a little bit pissed.

She sat down next to Haruki, on her bed. The redhead girl took another pocky.

"Why are you always eating those things? You risk gaining weight if you eat too much pocky"

"Don't worry, I do a lot of sport" said Haruki, smiling.

"I'm warning you, I don't want to date someone who's fat"

Haruki ignored her comment and took her pocky box.

"You want one?" proposed the redhead.

"No."

"Ah please Isuke-sama, take one!"

The pink haired girl couldn't resist her girlfriend. She took the pocky box, and noticed that it was empty.

"Oh, sorry, it was my last one. But you can take a bit of it" said Haruki, with a grin.

When Isuke took a bit of her pocky, Haruki put her hand behind the pink haired girl's head and pushed her against her lips and kissed her. The redhead girl broke the kiss and took her girlfriend's hand.

"You did it again!" complained Isuke.

"Sorry" apologised Haruki. "You changed you nail's color, huh? Red suits you, Isuke-sama"

She began to kiss Isuke's hand.

"What are you doing? Stop kissing my hand, idiot!" said Isuke, embarrassed.

"But I like your hands, Isuke-sama."

The pink haired girl pushed Haruki on the bed and lay on her.

"I'm hungry now, your pocky didn't fill Isuke."

She whispered to Haruki's ear, with a seductive tone. "I'm so hungry that I want to eat you" said Isuke, while she began to remove Haruki's shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

The break was almost over. Mahiru was in the bathroom, washing her hands. She was nervous, as always, even if she was alone right now. Being in school was difficult for her. The silver haired girl was shy and she was scared to talk to her classmates. Even in her club, the Sewing Club, Mahiru was timid with the other members. Recently, a girl in her class was talking to her sometimes. She was one year older than Mahiru. The silver haired girl didn't dislike Sumireko, but she was uncomfortable when she talked to her. The rich girl was kind to her, she was beautiful and ladylike. This is why Mahiru was uncomfortable with her, she didn't consider herself enough good to talk with someone so gorgeous as Sumireko. She felt like she wasn't worthy of her attention.

The silver haired girl finished washing her hands. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The only thing Mahiru noticed was her scar. The scar was a memory of her dark past and seeing it made Mahiru remember the person she lost and the sufferance she had endured. Every time she looked in a mirror, the silver haired girl was forced to remember what she wanted to forget. She was going to be tormented for the rest of her life because of that scar.

Suddenly, a purple haired girl with greenish-blue eyes, appeared in the mirror. Mahiru turned herself, to come face to face with Otoya. The older girl smiled friendly to her, but she looked at her like a predator with a prey. Mahiru had never talked to Otoya before, but she heard rumours about her that she was a bully. The silver haired girl began to get afraid.

"You're Banba, right?" asked Otoya.

"H-hum…yes…" answered Mahiru, shyly.

"That's great! I heard things about you, I really wanted to meet you" said Otoya, cheerfully.

Otoya put her hand on Mahiru's chin, which made the silver haired girl uncomfortable. Mahiru was shy when she talked to someone, but having physical contact was even worse.

"T-the b-break is a-almost o-over. We s-should go back to c-class…"

"Don't be so rude, Banba-chan! I'm just trying to get along with you."

Otoya grabbed Mahiru and pushed her violently against the wall. When she saw the terror in the silver haired girl's eyes, the bully smirked and began to play with her hair. Mahiru was exactly the kind of person that Otoya liked to bully. She was shy, weak and innocent. An easy prey for her. Suddenly, someone entered in the bathroom.

"Mahiru-san, Mizogori-sensei wants to…" began Sumireko, before stopping when she saw Otoya. "What's happening here?"

"Nothing, I was just trying to get along with her" answered Otoya, with an innocent tone.

"Ara, you seemed to be bullying her." said Sumireko.

"No, I didn't. Hey, Banba-chan, did I bully you?"

Mahiru didn't answer. She was too afraid.

"She's just too scared of you for say it. I know you're a bully, Takechi-san, don't try lying to me". She approached Otoya. "You'd better leave her alone." said Sumireko, menacingly.

Otoya, with displeasure left the bathroom. Sumireko approached Mahiru with a kind smile.

"Don't worry, Mahiru-san. I won't let her bully you any longer." said Sumireko comfortingly.

"T-thanks, H-Hanabusa-san." said Mahiru, shyly but also grateful.

"Now, come, break is over, and the teacher wants to see you."

Sumireko proposed her hand to Mahiru, who with some hesitation, took it. The two girls left the bathroom and headed to their class, while a brunette girl was still in the bathroom, inside a stall. She had seen the all of it.

* * *

><p>Kouko was in the library, studying for the next exam. This year, she had skipped a grade, so she had to study hard if she wanted to be the best student of her class. The black haired girl had two objectives in school. The first one was to be the leader, and the second one was to have the best academic results of everyone in her class. Having friends or being popular wasn't important for her. But, for a few months, something else was also important to her.<p>

"Kouko-chan, what are you doing?" asked her girlfriend.

Suzu looked at her, with her usual smile. She and Kouko were a couple. The black haired girl appreciated Suzu's company. The short haired girl admired her, saying that she was cool, and Kouko liked that. She also liked her calm attitude, so it was relaxing for Kouko to be with her.

"Call me senpai when we are at school. I'm older than you." said Kouko.

"Well, technically, I'm older than you. Because of my Highlander's Syndrome, I am more than 100 years old." said Suzu, seriously.

Suzu had the Chuunibyou's Syndrome. She though that she had the Highlander's Syndrome, an imaginary disease which made her immortal. Of course, it wasn't the case and because of that Suzu's surname at school was obaa-chan.

"I'm studying for the next exam. I want Irina-sensei to be proud of me." answered Kouko.

"Ah, Irina-sensei..." said Suzu, gloomily.

Suzu was a little bit jealous of the admiration that Kouko had for the teacher. Irina was a friend of Kouko's parents. Suzu approached her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"Suzu-san! Don't do that when we are at school!"

"Why not?"

"Well, it's inappropriate while in school." answered Kouko.

"Then, when I am supposed to kiss you? You're always busy studying, even after school. This makes me feel lonely. I begin to think that you don't love me…" complained Suzu.

"Of course I love you!" protested Kouko.

This sudden love confession made the black haired girl blush and Suzu smile.

"Do you have time for me tonight?" asked Suzu.

"Hum, maybe I have some free time tonight." answered Kouko.

"So, I'll come to you house tonight. I won't accept any refusal from you, Kouko-chan."

Suzu took off Kouko's glasses and grabbed her book.

"What are you doing?" asked Kouko, confused.

"I just want a little taste before tonight" answered Suzu with a seductive tone.

Suzu kissed Kouko, while they were hidden by the book that the short haired girl had in her hand.

* * *

><p>Shiena sat on a bench. The school was over for the day and she was waiting for her bus. She remembered what she saw in the bathroom today. She had witnessed an act of bullying. She saw one of her classmate being bullied by a younger student. The brunette was ashamed of herself. She didn't do anything to help the girl. Shiena was too afraid of being bullied to help her.<p>

In her old school, Shiena was victim to an extreme case of bullying. Every day she was insulted, abused and tormented by bullies. This became more dangerous for her when they began to be physically violent with her. When she was severely beaten by the bullies, her parents decided to send her to Myojo Academy.

Shiena bears a strong hate against bullies. She hated people who hurt others without being concerned about the suffering they made.

"If I see someone being bullied, I will intervene next time." thought Shiena, remembering the girl who helped the victim in the bathroom.

Suddenly, someone sat down next to her. It was the bully, Otoya. She also was waiting for her bus. The brunette began to get scared. The purple haired girl was still mad for what happened earlier that day.

"What's her problem? This didn't concern her, this isn't her business. Stupid rich girl!" thought Otoya, angrily.

What was the most frustrating for her, it was that she can't beat Sumireko. Even if the rich girl had a weak body, Otoya can't beat her because Sumireko's father had a lot of influence and it would be bad for her if she hurt his daughter. The purple haired girl was humiliated for have being stopped by a girl younger than herself. Suddenly, she noticed Shiena. A grin appeared on her face. She was so mad right now, she needed to tease someone.

"Hi, Shiena-chan." said Otoya, cheerfully.

"Huh, hi, Takechi-san…" said Shiena, suspicious.

The bully approached Shiena, who got nervous.

"What's wrong? You seem a little nervous." asked Otoya.

Shiena decided to act more bravely and confronted Otoya.

"I saw you bullying a young girl in the bathroom." said Shiena.

"Oh, you did? Yeah, I remember, in your introduction you said that you hate bullying. Do you hate me, Shiena-chan?"

"I hate bullies." answered the brunette.

"Why?"

"Bullies are the most detestable people."

"It's pretty rude of you to say that." said Otoya, with a smirk.

The purple haired girl grabbed Shiena by her arm, but the brunette pushed Otoya.

"Don't touch me, you bully!" screamed Shiena, furious.

Otoya tried to push back Shiena, but fortunately, the brunette's bus arrived. Shiena entered her bus quickly, but before the door closed, Otoya said something to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shiena-chan." said Otoya with a menacing smile.

* * *

><p>Nio had gotten home. She was alone for the moment. The blonde girl sat on the couch and watched the television. After thirty minutes, her guardian arrived, an adult woman with long light brown hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a business suit.<p>

"Welcome back, Meichi-san." said Nio.

Yuri Meichi was the chairwoman of Myojo Academy and legally the adoptive mother of Nio.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had a lot of work today." apologised Meichi.

The chairwoman joined Nio on the couch. The blonde girl hugged her.

"I love you" said Nio.

Meichi didn't seem to be surprised by this confession. In fact, Nio said this almost every day. The chairwoman stroked Nio's head gently.

"How was your day?" asked Meichi.

"Good, even if it's kind of hard to be in the same class as that Azuma."

The biological family of Nio, the Kuzunoha clan, was a rival yakuza family of the Azuma clan. When she was adopted by Meichi, Nio decided to change her name, to keep her yakuza origins secret. But it wasn't her only secret…

The blonde girl kissed her guardian on the lips.

…She was the lover of Meichi! Because of the age difference and the fact that she was Meichi's adoptive daughter, their forbidden relationship had to be kept hidden. The only one who knows about their relation was Haru, because she was a relative of Meichi and she lived there as well. But, Haru didn't know about the biological family of Nio.

"Haru-chan is friend with Azuma-san now. Speaking about her, where is she?" asked Nio.

"She's still at school, she's finishing some work."

"So, we are alone for the moment?"

"Yes, we are." replied Meichi, with a smile.

Nio snuggled to her guardian and lover before kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**So, it was chapter 3. I decided to give Suzu a chunnibyou syndrome, just because I want to call her "Suzu obaa-chan" ^^'. **

**How old do you think Meichi is? **


	4. Chapter 4

**#**

Mizogori-sensei was late today. His students talked with each other while waiting for him to arrive. Mahiru was alone at her seat. She didn't want to talk with her classmates. The class was pretty noisy and that made the silver haired girl uncomfortable. She preferred calm places, that was more easier to her.

"It's not like they have to be noisy because the teacher is late." said Sumireko. "Don't you think so as well, Mahiru-san?"

The rich girl was next to Mahiru. Suddenly, the silver haired girl grew nervous.

"Huh, y-yes." answered Mahiru, shyly.

Sumireko approached Mahiru, which made the shy girl more nervous.

"Are you all right, Mahiru-san? You're sweating a lot."

The silver haired girl noticed that she was sweating. Talking with Sumireko always made her nervous, even more than anybody. She was always so kind toward her, protected her, talking friendly, and Mahiru didn't understand why a girl like Sumireko would act like that with her.  
>"Maybe you have a fever, let me check." said Sumireko while putting her hand on Mahiru's forehead.<p>

This made Mahiru blush, and her temperature increased.

"Hum, you seem to have a fever. Maybe you should go to the…"

"No! Huh, I-I'm all right, Hanabusa-san. It's because you…you…touch me…" stammered Mahiru, embarrassed.

Sumireko moved her hand away from Mahiru's forehead.

"You don't like that?" asked the rich girl, confused.

"It's not that! It's just…my heart's pounding when you talk to me, and it gets worse if you touch me…"

Sumireko suddenly blushed too. The sensation Mahiru had when she talked to her, Sumireko had exactly the same.

"Don't worry, Mahiru-san. I feel the same way." said Sumireko, with a friendly smile. "Do you want to have tea with me after school?"

"Huh, I can't…it's complicated, but…I can't, sorry." stammered the silver haired girl.

Sumireko suddenly became gloomy.

"What is it? A rejection? She just rejected me right now, right?" thought Sumireko, confused.

The rich girl began to smirk, which made the silver haired girl worried. Sumireko moved close to Mahiru's ear.

"I won't give up, Mahiru-san." she whispered with a seductive tone, before returning to her desk.

Mahiru was blushing even more and her heart pounding so hard that she felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

Hitsugi had observed the scene, curious of how it played out. Suddenly, a group of girls came to talk with her.

"Hey, Kirigaya-san, we saw you talking with Chitaru-sama." said one of the girls.

"Well, she helped me when I got lost." said Hitsugi.

"We saw you talking with her many times."

"I got lost many times" answered Hitsugi.

Suddenly, the girls surrounded the short girl.

"Do you find Chitaru-sama handsome?" asked one of the girls.

"I find her more beautiful than handsome." answered Hitsugi.

"What?! But she looks like a prince!"

"Maybe, but appearance doesn't define someone. She looks like a prince, but in the inside, she's really feminine. That is why I find her beautiful." said Hitsugi.

Before that the girls could reply, Mizogori-sensei arrived. They returned to their desk, and the class began.

* * *

><p>"Ok, you can take a little break, I got to take a call." said Kaiba-sensei, before leaving the class with his cellphone up.<p>

It was not uncommon for Kaiba to do this. He wasn't a bad teacher, but sometimes, he wasn't really serious about it.

"Tokaku-san, sensei did it again." said Haru.

"He's probably going to do that all year, don't be surprised, Ichinose." replied Tokaku.

"Isn't a little bit irresponsible for a teacher?" asked Haru.

"Maybe, but I don't care."

"Ah, Tokaku-san! Don't be so cold."

"What? I'm not cold, I just don't care. I've known Kaiba for a long time, and I know he's a good teacher." said Tokaku.

Haru began to smile friendly, which made Tokaku blush a little bit. The blue haired girl didn't know why, but when she saw Haru smile, her heart began pounding.

"You seem to be good friends, huh?" said Nio, out of nowhere.

The blonde girl had her usual cat smile. Tokaku didn't appreciate her, but she didn't know the reason for it.

"Yes, we are." answered Haru, with a smile.

Tokaku noticed that Haru and Nio seemed to know each other before they met in Myojo Academy.

"Ichinose, you have known Hashiri for a long time, haven't you?" asked Tokaku.

"Not really, but we live in the same house now." answered Haru.

The blue haired girl seemed surprised.

"Let me explain to you" said Nio. "I'm the adoptive daughter of the chairwoman, and Haru is a relative who's living with her."

"So, basically, we are a family!" said Haru, cheerfully.

For some reason, Tokaku didn't really enjoy learning that Haru has a connection with Nio.

Suddenly, someone threw a paper ball on Shiena. The brunette noticed that it was Otoya.

"What's your problem?" said Shiena, pissed.

"Nothing, I just tried to catch your attention." said Otoya, throwing another paper ball.

"Stop that!"

"Awn, you're cute when you're angry, Shiena-chan."

"Shut up! And stop trying to bully me, idiot."

"Heh? I'm not bullying you, I just tease you. It's not the same thing." protested Otoya.

The purple haired girl stood up and approached Shiena. The brunette became worried when she saw the bully in front of her.

"Why do you hate me, Shiena-chan?"

"Because you're a bully!"

Otoya began to smirk, which made Shiena even more worried. She put her hand on the brunette's head and stroked her hair. Shiena blushed.

"Your hair is so fluffy, I like it." said Otoya.

"D-don't touch me!" said Shiena, pushing the bully away.

Otoya, even if she was smiling, seemed to be frustrated.

"Oh, you pushed me again. That's mean, I'm really mad right now." said the bully, menacing.

Before Otoya can do anything, Kaiba came back in the class. The purple haired girl returned to her desk.

"Ok, close your mouth! Oh, Hashiri, the chairwoman wants to see you in her office after school." said Kaiba.

"Roger!" said Nio, with a smile.

Haru blushed and Tokaku noticed it.

"What's wrong, Ichinose?"

"Ah, huh, nothing. It's a secret."

"Oi, Azuma, I said close your mouth!" reprimanded the teacher.

* * *

><p>Irina-sensei gave back the exams to her students. Isuke looked at her copy, frustrated.<p>

"You need to study more, Isuke-sama." said Haruki.

"Shut up! I hate studying, I hate school, why am I still here? Isuke is an adult!" she said, angry.

Isuke looked at Kouko angrily. The black haired girl had the best score of the class. The pink haired girl couldn't handle that a girl younger than her, who was not supposed to be in this grade, had a better score.

"Why are you looking at me, Inukai-san?" asked Kouko.

"I suppose you are proud of yourself, having the best score even if you are younger." said Isuke, pissed.

"You seem to be angry at me. Why is that? It's not my fault if you had a bad score, you just need to study more."

"Isuke doesn't want to study, it's boring." said the pink haired girl.

"Well, this is probably the reason why you failed your courses last year and you have to stay here, even if you are adult" said Kouko.

"Ok, Isuke going to kill you."

Isuke stood up and walked over to Kouko, but Haruki stopped her.

"Calm down, Isuke-sama."

Kouko wasn't scared at all, she got up and went to talk with the teacher.

"She pissed me off." said Isuke.

"I will help you studying next time, ok?" said Haruki.

"Fine, I'll do it." said Isuke.

Chitaru passed next to the pink haired girl, heading to her desk. Isuke grabbed her by her arm.

"Isuke would like to talk with you, miss Prince." said Isuke, with her usual fake smile.

The tall girl was surprised. The first time Isuke saw her, she thought that Chitaru was the teacher.

"What do you want, Inukai-san?" asked Chitaru.

"Is that true that you became friend with an elementary girl?"

"No."

"Really? Haruki said she saw you with a little girl."

"Yeah, a little girl, with blue hair in pigtails." said Haruki.

"Oh, you talk about Kirigaya? But she has 14 years old." said Chitaru.

Isuke began to smirk.

"Isuke understands now. You're interested by her because she looks like a kid, but she's actually just three years younger than you. So, no problem with the law, huh? Admit it, you're a lolicon!"

Chitaru suddenly blushed from embarrassment.

"What!? No! I'm not a…lolicon. Yes, I like children, but not in that way." protested Chitaru.

"Do you find this Kirigaya girl attractive?" asked Isuke.

"That doesn't concern you."

"Ah, don't be mad, Namatame-san. It was just a question…"

"Isuke-sama, that's enough." said Haruki.

The bell rang, interrupting their conversation. The school was over. The students quitted the class, except Chitaru. The tall girl was disturbed.

"Kirigaya is a teenager, like me. I'm not a lolicon, it's all right if I find her attractive. In fact, she's really cute." thought Chitaru to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Shiena left the library and headed to her class. Lunch break was almost over, and the brunette didn't want to be late. She began to run but she suddenly stopped when she saw something. She approached a classroom who seemed to be empty, and saw two people in there. One of them was a young puny boy, who was crying. He seemed to be tormented by someone, a girl with purple hair.

"Isn't it Takechi?" thought Shiena.

As the brunette looked into the classroom, she saw Otoya, who was bullying the young boy.

"Awn, you're crying, how cute. Aren't you supposed to be a boy?" taunted Otoya.

The bully grabbed the young boy and pushed him violently on a desk. This time, Shiena couldn't let her roam free. When Otoya raised her fist to punch the boy, the brunette stopped her and pushed her away.

"That's enough, Takechi!" screamed Shiena angrily.

The brunette approached the young boy and helped him to stand up.

"It's all right now, I'll take care of her. You can go." said Shiena, comforting.

The young boy thanked her before running out of the classroom.

"This is none of your business." said Otoya, frustrated.

"You bullied that boy. It's wrong, I can't let you do it."

"I don't care. I didn't bully you, so why do you care?"

"I care because what you did is bad. Making people suffer for your own pleasure isn't acceptable." said Shiena.

The bully approached the brunette, menacing. She tried to grab her, but Shiena pushed Otoya.

"Stay away from me!" screamed the brunette.

"What's your problem, Shiena-chan? Oh, I get it. You were bullied in your old school, weren't you? How sad!"

"Shut up! I'm not the one with a problem, it's you. Why are you doing this, Takechi? Do you have family problems? Your parents beat you? Or maybe you're just a selfish idiot, and nobody's going to like someone like you. You going to be alone for the rest of your life, because you're despicable and hateful, you're…"

Shiena couldn't finish her sentence, because Otoya violently pushed her on the floor, furious. The bully restrained the brunette on the floor. Shiena tried to push her back, but the purple haired girl was stronger than her.

"You're pretty rude, Shiena-chan. I don't appreciated what you are saying."

"Well, maybe because it's the truth."

Suddenly, Otoya grabbed Shiena's chin and forehead, then smirked at her.

"I think you deserve a punishment. Huh, when I look at you up close, you're cute, Shiena-chan."

The bully forced Shiena to kiss her. The brunette, surprised, didn't react. Otoya continued to force her tongue into Shiena's mouth, until the brunette pushed her away.

"Don't tell me it was your first kiss. How funny, I took your first kiss, Shiena-chan!"

Otoya didn't see Shiena's slap coming. Her cheek burnt and left the bully in shock for a moment.

"I hate you!" screamed the brunette, in rage.

Otoya's eyes became menacing. Shiena got afraid and quickly got up and left the classroom. The bell rang while Otoya remained in the empty room. She put her hand on her cheek and smirked.

* * *

><p>Hitsugi glanced discreetly into the Kendo Club. Chitaru was training, while the majority of the club members were heading home. The tall girl, exhausted, decided to take a break. The short girl wanted to go and talk with her, but she hesitated. She didn't want to bother her senpai.<p>

"Hey, little girl, what are you doing here?" asked a member of the club.

Hitsugi blenched. She looked at the club member. He was a tall boy, probably older than her.

"I'm here to see Chitaru-senpai" answered Hitsugi, nervous.

"Oh. She's here" The boy turned to Chitaru. "Hey, Namatame-san, someone's here to see you."

Chitaru raised her head. A smile appeared on her face when she saw Hitsugi.

"Kirigaya! How nice to see you. Don't stay there, come here." said Chitaru, friendly.

Hitsugi approached Chitaru and sat next to her.

"So, why do you want to see me?" asked Chitaru.

Hitsugi realised that she didn't have a reason for seeing Chitaru. She just came here because she wanted to see her senpai. She didn't have an excuse to justify her presence here.

"I don't really have a reason, in fact, I just wanted to see you." answered Hitsugi, embarrassed.

Hitsugi began to blush, while Chitaru also blushed.

"How she can be so cute?" thought the tall girl.

Chitaru suddenly touched Hitsugi's hand.

"What a coincidence, I also wanted to see you." said Chitaru.

Hitsugi seemed to be surprised by Chitaru's confession. She hadn't expected that her senpai could be interested in her. She had the body of a little girl, how someone like Chitaru, who seemed to be adult, could be interested in a girl with a kid's body? The short girl snuggled closer the older one. Hitsugi liked being with Chitaru, she liked touching her. In fact, she liked her senpai, maybe even more.

Chitaru's heart pounded harder when Hitsugi snuggled up to her. She found her too adorable. When she saw Hitsugi, Chitaru wanted to cuddle her, hold her hand, protect her and help her when she was lost. Listening to her impulses, Chitaru grabbed Hitsugi and hugged her. She couldn't resist it, the short girl was too cute. The tall girl began to fondly stroke her light blue hair.

"Chitaru-senpai?

Chitaru suddenly broke the hug, worried about what she did. She looked into Hitsugi's golden eyes, which seemed to be concerned.

"Sorry, Kirigaya. I'm a little bit tired, I don't know why I…"

"Don't worry, Chitaru-san. If you are tired, you can…huh, sleep on my thighs." proposed Hitsugi shyly.

"Are you sure? I'm heavy you know…"

"It's all right. You let me sleep on your shoulder the other day." said Hitsugi.

Chitaru just can't resist to Hitsugi's cute smiling face. She put her head on Hitsugi's thighs. The tall girl was a little bit embarrassed. Her body became hot and her heart was pounding harder. It was really comfortable. Because of her tiredness, Chitaru fell asleep on Hitsugi's thighs. The short girl looked at Chitaru's sleeping face and smiled.

"What a cute senpai." she thought.

Hitsugi began to stroke Chitaru's hair, thinking how it was similar to a lion's mane. This thought made her giggle. Feeling tired as well, the short girl yawned. She looked again at Chitaru's face and couldn't resist kissing her senpai's cheek.

* * *

><p>It was the night when Sumireko arrived in front of a motel. It wasn't a seedy motel, but far from a luxurious place. Mahiru was living in one of the rooms. The silver haired girl didn't come to school that day for some unknown reason. The teacher asked for someone who could go see Mahiru and give her the homework. Sumireko immediately proposed herself for the task. With some hesitation, the rich girl approached the motel and searched for Mahiru's room. It was room number 6 and as Sumireko found it she knocked at the door. No response.<p>

"Maybe she's absent" thought Sumireko. "But, where can a teenager be at night?"

She grabbed the door handle and turned it. She was surprised when she realized it wasn't locked. Curious, Sumireko opened the door and entered Mahiru's room. The decoration of the room was really sober and clean. There was only one bed in the room. Sumireko noticed a yellow object on it. She took it, and realized it was a plastic duck. The rich girl smiled, she found it cute. She also noticed something on the bedside table. It was a picture. Sumireko approached of it, and saw two little girls in the picture, with silver hair and purple eyes. One of the girls smiled shyly, while the other one had a childish smile.

"Isn't that Mahiru-san? She has a twin sister? I never saw her in school. Maybe she doesn't attend Myojo Academy." thought Sumireko confused.

Sumireko also noticed that neither of the two girls had a scar on the face.

"Hanabusa-san? What are ya doing here?" asked a rough voice.

"Mahi…" began Sumireko, but cut herself off.

It wasn't Mahiru. She had the same appearance, the same silver hair, the same purple eyes, but it couldn't be her. The smirk she had on her face, her aggressive eyes, it had nothing to do with the shy Mahiru. Even her way to speak was different. Strangely, she had the same scar, on the same place.

"Who are you?" asked Sumireko.

"Ya're not the one who can ask question. What are ya doing in my room?"

"I was just going to give some homework to Mahiru." answered Sumireko.

The rich girl showed a notebook to the silver haired girl.

"I see. Well, I'm Banba Shinya, nice to meet ya."

Sumireko remembered the picture.

"Are you Mahiru-san twin sister?" asked Sumireko.

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"Mahiru isn't here at night." answered Shinya and smirked.

Sumireko didn't understand what Shinya meant by that. She had a lot of questions, but she didn't have time. She had to go back home now. Sumireko approached her and gave her the notebook.

"When Mahiru-san gets back, give her the homework please. It's for the end of the week." said Sumireko.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Mahiru will be here in the day, and I will be absent. But, I can leave the notebook on the bed and she will see it." suggested Shinya.

"Yes, that will do. Thank you, Banba-san. I have to go, good night"

"Bye."

Sumireko left the room, still confused by a lot of thing about Shinya. The silver haired girl was kept smirking. She sat on her bed and took the plastic duck, and started playing with it.

"So, this is Hanabusa-san. What a pretty girl. Too bad I can't let her have my Mahiru."

* * *

><p><strong>This is it for chapter 5. Did you have some requests or suggestions for the next chapters? If you have one, just say it in a review ;) (don't forget that it's a fanfiction rated T).<strong>

**#**


	6. Chapter 6

"Tokaku-chan, wake up, Tokaku-chan!"

The blue haired girl heard a familiar voice calling her in her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw her aunt, Azuma Mako.

"Huh, am I late for school?" asked Tokaku, half-asleep.

"No, it's Sunday." answered Mako.

"What, Sunday?! Then why are you waking me up?"

"Because you asked me yesterday to wake you up at 8, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry, I'm still a little bit tired. Thanks, aunt Mako."

Tokaku get out of her futon, yawned and stretched.

"But you didn't tell me why." said her aunt.

"I have to see a friend today." answered Tokaku.

When she heard to word "friend", Mako seemed surprised and Tokaku noticed it.

"Is it so surprising for me to have a friend?" asked Tokaku.

"Well…yes. But I'm happy for you, it's great that you have a friend. It's a boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"What's her name? Since when she's your friend? How well do you know her?" asked Mako curiously.

Tokaku sighed. This is why she didn't want to tell to her aunt about Haru. She knew that she would ask a lot of questions.

"Ichinose Haru, two months and she's my classmate." answered the blue haired girl.

"And about her, how…" began Mako.

"I will answer tonight, now I have to hurry and prepare myself" said Tokaku, before heading to the bathroom.

Mako looked at her niece, smiling. "Your mother would be also happy for you, Tokaku-chan." she thought.

* * *

><p>The chairwoman began to read the newspaper while drinking her coffee. She had a day off today which was rare. Nio entered the dining room, still in her pyjamas.<p>

"Good morning." said Meichi.

The blonde girl sat next to the chairwoman, a melon pan in her hand.

"Something interesting in the newspaper?" asked Nio, who then began to eat.

"Not really, just demoralizing things like always."

Meichi got up and approached Nio, and then hugged her. The blonde girl raised her head and looked at her lover, smiling.

"Can I have a morning kiss?" asked Nio.

The chairwoman answered only with a smile before kissing the younger girl. When Haru arrived and saw them, she stayed outside to not disturb them. The red haired girl had nothing against their relationship, but she felt a little bit uncomfortable about this. Haru waited until they finished their kiss before she joined them in the kitchen.

"Good morning." she said, smiling like always.

"Ah, Haru-chan! Rare to see you awake early." said Nio.

"Well, I have something planned today." said Haru, cheerfully.

"Oh, really? What have you planned?" asked Meichi.

Haru sat on a chair, in front of Nio.

"I will meet up with a friend today." answered Haru.

"Let me guest. This friend, it's Tokaku-san?" asked Nio.

"Yes."

Meichi returned to her chair.

"Good for you, but be careful with her." said the chairwoman while drinking her coffee.

"Be…careful? Haru doesn't understand." said Haru, confused.

"Never mind. Have fun with your friend today." said Meichi.

"Is it a date?" asked Nio, with her cat smile.

The red haired girl suddenly blushed.

"It's not a date! Tokaku-san and Haru are just…friends."

Some part of her didn't want to be "just friend" with Tokaku, and did want to go on a date with her. Haru rapidly finished her breakfast, before going to prepare herself.

Tokaku was in front of Haru's house. She approached the door a little bit nervous. The blue haired girl knocked at the door, her heart pounding hard. The door opened and Tokaku was disappointed when she discovered the person who opened it.

"Hashiri! What are you doing here?" asked Tokaku.

"Did you forget? I live here." answered Nio.

"I'm here to see Ichinose."

"Yeah, I know. Wait a second" Nio went back into the house. "Haru-chan, your date is here!"

Tokaku began to blush. A date? She would like it, but it wasn't the case right now. Haru arrived at the door, also blushing because of what Nio had just said.

"Hi, Tokaku-san." said Haru cheerfully.

"Hum, hi, Ichinose. Are you ready to go?" asked Tokaku.

"Yes." answered Haru, while she took Tokaku's hand and walked away from her home.

* * *

><p>Tokaku and Haru walked into a park, holding hands. They had gone to cinema earlier to watch a horror film. During almost all the film, Haru was scared and grabbed onto Tokaku, who was blushing all the time. After the film, the two girls went to get ice cream. Tokaku took a vanilla ice cream, while Haru opted for a strawberry ice cream. They sat on a bank, where they finished their ice creams.<p>

Haru appreciated Tokaku's company. Even if the blue haired girl acted coldly, she knew that Tokaku was a kind person and very protective. She was a good friend and Haru didn't understand why people at school was afraid of her just because of her family. The red haired girl knew a part of Tokaku that nobody else knew of, and this made Haru feel privileged.

Tokaku looked at Haru. She had a strange feeling when she was with her. The red haired girl was always cheerful with her, even when Tokaku was distant with her. But what Tokaku liked the most about Haru, it was her smile. The blue haired girl found that her smile was the most beautiful, and she felt jealous when Haru smiled at someone else than her.

"Tokaku-san, Haru had a wonderful day with you." said Haru, smiling.

"Me too." replied Tokaku, also smiling.

The blue haired girl approached her friend, and grabbed her hand, looking into her eyes.

"Ichinose…no, Haru. I have something important to tell you." said Tokaku, seriously.

The red haired girl blushed. It was the first time that Tokaku called her by her first name. That made Haru happy.

"Haru also something important to tell you, Tokaku" said Haru.

"You first."

"No, go ahead."

Tokaku took a deep breath. She was nervous, she didn't know how Haru was going to react.

"I don't want to be just your friend." said Tokaku.

Haru's heart began to pound stronger.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Haru.

"I mean that I want you to be my girlfriend."

The red haired girl froze when Tokaku confessed to her. This made the blue haired girl worried.

"I know, we're both girls, but I really like you, Haru..."

Suddenly, Haru grabbed Tokaku's head and kissed her. In response, Tokaku hugged her, continuing the kiss. Haru finally broke the kiss, and smiled at Tokaku.

"Haru wanted to say the same thing" she said. "I love you, Tokaku."

Haru put her head on Tokaku's shoulder.

"Haru would be happy to be your girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Tokaku accompanied Haru to her house. The two girls looked at each other shyly. Nio, hidden, spied on them through the window.<p>

"So, it was a date?" asked Haru.

"I suppose." answered Tokaku.

They blushed and didn't know what to say.

"So, hum, well..." tried Tokaku.

"Well, that's right."

"Yes."

"Goodbye, Tokaku. See you tomorrow at school." said Haru, smiling.

"Huh, good night."

Before leaving, the blue haired girl gave to Haru a brief kiss. The red haired girl opened the door and entered her house.

"Just friends, huh?" said Nio as she smirked.

"Nio! You scared me" said Haru.

"Since when do friends kiss each other?" asked Nio, with a mischievous smile.

To the surprise of the blonde girl, Haru began to smile cheerfully.

"Since they became girlfriends." answered Haru.

* * *

><p><strong>ps: I'm still open for some requests or suggestions ;)<strong>

**#**


	7. Chapter 7

_FLASHBACK (more than one year ago)_

Today was a pretty cloudy day, not too hot and without rain. Isuke, who was bored and alone in her house, decided to go shopping. The pink haired girl wore a shirt who exposed her belly, hot pants, a pair of heeled boots and a scarf around her neck. She went alone, like always. Isuke didn't have friends, she found other people useless, annoying and idiotic. Isuke only cared about herself, money and her parents. People didn't like her either because of her haughty, contemptuous and bitchy attitude. Suddenly, when Isuke was walking to the mall, three guys approached her.

"Hey, cutie, wanna go out with us?" asked one of the guys nonchalantly.

The guys were now in front of her.

"How about you go to hell and leave Isuke alone?" said the pink haired girl, with a fake sweet smile.

"Ah, don't be so rude. We're nice guys, give us a chance." said another guys.

"Isuke don't have time to waste on losers like you." said Isuke and smirked.

This time, the guys got mad. They surrounded Isuke, menacing.

"Bitch! You want to get in trouble, huh?"

The pink haired girl knew that this could become dangerous for her if it escalated. Isuke thought about an excuse to make them go away.

"Isuke is already going out with someone." she lied.

"Huh? You have a boyfriend? Where is he?" asked a guy.

Before Isuke could answer, someone suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Do you have a problem with my girlfriend?" asked a feminine voice.

Girlfriend? Isuke was confused. She looked at the girl who held her hand. She seemed to be the same age as her. She had red hair in a messy ponytail and golden eyes. She was wearing a tomboyish outfit, and had a pocky in her mouth. Isuke didn't know her. How dared she touch her? That was what Isuke thought right now.

"You're really with this girl?" asked one of the guys Isuke.

The pink haired girl had two choices. She could claim to not know the girl who was pretending to be her girlfriend (which was true) and thus get done with these guys, or she could say that she was indeed her girlfriend. Isuke looked to the red-headed girl. Even with her cheap outfit, the girl wasn't bad looking. It would be probably easier to get rid of her than these three guys.

"She's my girlfriend." answered Isuke.

The three guys looked at each other, before leaving. They knew that if the pink haired girl had a girlfriend, she would never be interested in them. The red-headed girl still held Isuke's hand.

"First of all, who the hell are you? And can you let go of my hand?" asked Isuke, contemptuous.

The red-headed girl dropped her hand, a wide grin on her face.

"You first." she said.

Isuke sighed.

"Inukai Isuke, but it's Isuke-sama for you."

"Ok, well, Isuke-sama, I'm Sagae Haruki."

"So, Sagae-san, why did you help me? Isuke didn't ask you for anything."

"Dunno, I saw you and you seemed to be in trouble, so I helped you out. And also, hum, when I saw you, I found you…pretty." replied Haruki with a shy grin.

Isuke blushed a little.

"She's trying to woo me. Well, Isuke doesn't dislike this." she thought.

Isuke approached Haruki, seductive. She put her arm around Haruki's shoulders, a sweet smile on her face.

"How about Isuke buys you a coffee to thank you?" she proposed.

Judging by Haruki's outfit, Isuke knew she wasn't rich, maybe even poor.

"Ok to have a coffee with you, but I can pay for myself." responded Haruki.

The pink haired girl was a little bit surprised by this. Well, it didn't matter, she was going to have a coffee with her anyway.

"Deal!" said Isuke, before taking Haruki's hand and head off to a café.

* * *

><p>A new school year had started three days ago. Isuke attended Myojo Academy. The pink haired girl now sat and had her breakfast with her mother, Eisuke.<p>

"Who's that girl who goes with you at school every day? asked Eisuke.

"Haruki." answered Isuke.

This year, Haruki had joined Myojo Academy. She was accepted because she got a scholarship.

"And who's Haruki?"

"A friend."

"How long have you known her?" asked her mother.

"Three months." replied the pink haired girl.

After they had a coffee together, Isuke and Haruki continued to see each other and became good friends. But in Isuke's case, she wanted more in her relation with Haruki. Even if Isuke had a nasty attitude with her sometime, Haruki was always friendly with her, she never got mad at her. In fact, the red-headed girl was almost her exact opposite. It's only been a few weeks since Isuke understood that she was in love with her. For a selfish and narcissistic girl like Isuke, love isn't an emotion she was used to feel. She didn't want to confess to Haruki because she was scared to be rejected and it destroying their friendship.

"Mama, Isuke need advice."

"Sure, ask me."

"What Isuke should do if she's in love with a friend and she doesn't want to ruin their friendship?" asked the pink haired girl.

Eisuke took a minute to think about the question from his daughter.

"Well, knowing Isuke, she's not a coward. She should be brave and confess her love, without thinking about the consequences. It would be more painful to stay just as friends with someone you love." he answered.

"So, Isuke should confess?"

"Yes, you should confess to Haruki."

"Isuke never said the friend was Haruki!" protested Isuke, blushing.

"I'm your parent, I know you." said Eisuke, smiling.

The pink haired girl finished her breakfast, took her school stuff and looked out the window. Haruki was in front of her house, waiting for her.

"I got to go, bye mama!" said Isuke before leaving.

Isuke approached Haruki, who was smiling at her.

"Hi, Isuke-sama."

The pink haired girl looked into her golden eyes.

"Haruki, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Don't ask why, just do it!" ordered Isuke.

The redhead girl closed her eyes. Isuke, with some hesitation, kissed her. Haruki, even if she was surprised, didn't break the kiss. After a moment, Isuke stopped the kiss.

"Isuke wants to go out with you, no refusal will be accepted." said the pink haired girl.

In response, Haruki laugh a little.

"I have no complaints." said Haruki with a grin.

She suddenly hugged Isuke, who began to blush.

"So, we are girlfriends now?" asked Haruki.

"Yes."

"Oh, cool."

The redhead girl took Isuke's hand.

"We should go, otherwise we're going to be late for school." said Haruki.

"I don't care." said Isuke, before grabbing Haruki's collar to kiss her again.

* * *

><p><em>PRESENT TIME<em>

When Isuke woke up, she was snuggled against Haruki's chest. The redhead girl was awake, looking at her with her usual grin.

"Where are we?" asked Isuke, confused.

"In my house, in my room, in my bed" answered Haruki.

"Ah, Isuke remembers now."

The pink haired girl gave a brief kiss to her girlfriend.

"I love you." said Isuke.

"I love you too." said Haruki, before kissing Isuke back.

Isuke put herself on the red-headed girl, stroking her hair. With her other hand, Isuke stroked Haruki's belly, before she grabbed her pants.

"Wait, Isuke-sama. My family is at home, they could hear us."

"Don't worry, you just have to be quiet." responded Isuke.

Haruki wanted to protest, but Isuke kissed her silent before removing her shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a request, hope that you liked it ^^ (especially you, Black Deer and Star86 ;) )<strong>

**#**


	8. Chapter 8

Shiena walked into the school, pensive and extremely nervous. Her life wasn't going well currently. Since few weeks, Otoya seemed to act like a stalker with her. She always looked her in class and even followed her. Whatever the place she was in school, she almost always saw the bully, who was looking at her, with a smirk in her face. The brunette looked around her, and was relieved when she noticed that Otoya wasn't there.

Otoya wasn't the only thing who made her nervous. Her teacher, Mizorogi-sensei, asked her to take care of a theater performance. Shiena was a member of the Theater's Club, while Mizorogi was the club's adviser. The brunette was almost found all the actors for the play, except the two roles lead. Shiena was a really demanding person, she wanted the perfection for this two roles. After a lot of auditions, she wasn't satisfied enough. She became a little bit despondent about this situation.

Shiena suddenly stopped walking. She had a kind of illumination when she saw two persons holding hands. The way they were looking at each other, it was hearty. One of them looked like a handsome prince and the other looked like a little cute princess. It was exactly what Shiena wanted for the lead roles. The brunette, impulsively, pursued them.

"Wait! Can I talk with you for a moment, please?" asked Shiena.

Chitaru and Hitsugi stopped, looked the brunette. It was the first they saw her.

"What do you want?" asked Hitsugi.

"Your help" answered Shiena.

"Our…help? For what?" asked Chitaru, confused.

"I'm in charge of a play, and I'm still looking for the two roles lead. When I saw you together, holding hands, I found you perfect for the roles. If you're interested, come to the Theater's Club after school" said Shiena.

While Chitaru seemed to be uncomfortable, Hitsugi had an interest for this.

"What's the play?" asked the short girl.

"Romeo & Juliet"

* * *

><p>Chitaru and Hitsugi sat next to each other in the cafeteria, still thinking about Shiena's proposition. Chitaru wasn't sure if she wanted to do it, she had a shy personality, so playing a lead role was kind of scary for her. On the other hand, Hitsugi seemed to enjoy this proposition. She felt happy when Shiena said they were perfect for the roles of Romeo and Juliet.<p>

"What do you think about this?" asked Chitaru.

"I'm interested, but only if you want too"

The tall girl raised her hand and began to pat gently Hitsugi's head. The short girl blushed a little.

"If you want to do the play, so do I" replied Chitaru, with a kind smile.

In truth, she didn't really want to do the play, but she wanted to make Hitsugi happy. For her, Chitaru decided to accept Shiena's proposition.

Hitsugi suddenly stand up, and went hugged Chitaru. The tall girl's heart pounded rapidly because of this sudden physical contact. The other students in the cafeteria looked them, curious.

"Thank you, Chitaru-senpai. I like you!"

"Kirigaya likes…me?" thought Chitaru, confused. The short girl liked her as a friend, or more? She wasn't sure, but she was certain that in her case, she didn't like Hitsugi just as a friend.

* * *

><p>Chitaru took a water bottle and went sit on the scene's corner, began to drink. Since three days, Hitsugi and her practicing for the play "Romeo &amp; Juliet". Chitaru was playing Romeo, while Hitsugi was Juliet. The tall girl looked at the other actors. Nio had the role of the priest, Suzu the nanny (with a maid's outfit), Sumireko was Juliet's mother, and Tokaku and Haru were Tybalt and Mercutio. Mahiru was in charge of the costumes, Haruki of the decor, and Isuke, well, Chitaru didn't really know why she was here (probably because she needed extra credits).<p>

Shiena was pretty strict with the actors, especially with Chitaru. The brunette wanted that she acted with more sexiness and hotness, saying that it was important if she act as a man. Chitaru sighed, while Hitsugi went sit next to her.

"Kenmochi-san is tough with you, huh?" said Hitsugi.

"It's my fault, but playing a man is not my character"

"You're right, because Chitaru-senpai is a woman. Juliet's role would suit you better"

The tall girl blushed. It was the first time that someone complimented her about her femininity. It was kind of heartwarming for her.

"Do you want to drink?" asked Chitaru.

She gave the bottle to Hitsugi, who drank a little, before looking at Chitaru with a childish smile.

"What?"

"Indirect kiss" said Hitsugi, giggled.

This made Chitaru blushed even more. She was confused by the meaning of Hitsugi's words. Is it a signal of her feelings? Chitaru couldn't know if she didn't try something.

"I prefer a direct one" said Chitaru.

The tall girl approached of Hitsugi, and kissed her directly. Hitsugi's lips were soft, warm and delicate. This kiss confirmed to Chitaru that she was really in love with the short girl. Chitaru broke the kiss, suddenly worried by Hitsugi's reaction.

"Ah, huh, sorry, Kirigaya, I thought that you, huh, you…" stammered Chitaru.

Hitsugi grabbed Chitaru's collar and kissed her. Everyone's attention was focused on them. The two kissed for a long moment, before stopping. They looked at each other, confused and embarrassed.

"It was…great" said Hitsugi.

"Huh, yes…" replied Chitaru, shyly.

They still looked at each other, blushing.

"We should go practicing" proposed Chtaru.

"Yes, we should"

The two girls went back on the scene, still preoccupied by the kisses they had shared together.

* * *

><p>Chitaru was taking her breakfast, pensive. After the kisses yesterday, Hitsugi and her was too embarrassed to talk about this. When she had kissed her, Chitaru felt a strong feeling, and she knew it was love. Hitsugi kissed her back, so maybe she felt the same way as her. Also, everybody in the room had saw them kissing, this was kind of embarrassing. Shiena said that they had a great chemistry together, while Isuke called her again a lolicon. The tall girl decided to talk to Hitsugi about it today at school.<p>

Chitaru's father entered in the kitchen. He seemed to be mad.

"What's wrong dad?" asked Chitaru.

"It's the Datura Corporation, again" he answered.

The Datura Corporation was the worst enemy of the Namatame family since two generations. This company was controlled by manipulative and heartless persons, who didn't hesitated to take advantage of the weak people for their own profit. Everything about them was against the values of the Namatame family. In addition to runs a dojo, they also are a family with a lot of lawyers. They still was trying to expose and prove the Datura Corporation's corruptions.

"They have a new chairman now, one of the worse who work there" said her father. "And his granddaughter goes to Myojo Academy"

"Huh, really? What's her name, maybe I know her"

"Kirigaya Hitsugi"

Chitaru almost stifled with her food when she heard the name.


	9. Chapter 9

Sumireko was preparing her morning tea, like she always did. She could have asked to one of her servants to do her tea, but the young girl preferred to do it by herself. She had a passion for tea, and tea party was one of her hobby. Unfortunately, she was almost always alone when she wanted to do a tea party. Sumireko didn't have a lot of friends, her family isolated her of the other persons of her age. Also, because of her frail body, she couldn't participate in physical activities, which didn't helped her to make friends. There was one person Sumireko really wanted to drink tea with, but she always refused her invitations. The young girl sighed, while her butler entered in the room.

"You seem to be bothered by something, oujo-sama" he said.

Sumireko began to drink her tea.

"I was just wondering why she always refused"

"I don't want to be rude, but who's this "she" you talking about?"

"A classmate, Mahiru-san" answered Sumireko. "I tried to invite her to a tea party, but she refused. She didn't give me an explanation. I think that the only way I have to convince her would be to kidnap her and forced her to come"

Seeing the confused stare of her butler, Sumireko began to laugh a little.

"Ara, I was joking, don't worry" she said with a smile.

The young girl looked at the clock.

"I should go, otherwise I would be late to school"

Sumireko finished to drink her tea. Her butler gave to the young girl her schoolbag.

"Your limousine is ready, oujo-sama. Can you allow me to give you an advice?"

"Yes, you can" answered the young girl.

"You should not give up on your classmate. If you really like her, continue to try inviting her. But please, don't kidnap her, your father wouldn't appreciate"

Sumireko smiled and thanked her butler, before leaving her house.

* * *

><p>The first courses was over, it was the lunch break. Mahiru was eating her lunch in her class. She didn't like eating in the cafeteria, it was too noisy for her, and she was always alone anyway. In truth, she preferred to be alone.<p>

"Ara, you're a lonely person, Mahiru-san"

The silver haired girl blenched when she saw Sumireko in front of her. The ladylike girl was smiling friendly to her.

"No, I'm not…I just prefer quiet places" said Mahiru, shyly.

"Me too. Can I stay with you?"

"Huh, yes"

Sumireko sat in front of Mahiru, who began to be nervous.

"I met your twin sister the other day, Shinya-san"

The silver haired girl suddenly became worried.

"I didn't know you have a sister. Why she doesn't come in this school?" asked Sumireko.

"It's…complicated"

Suddenly, Sumireko grabbed Mahiru's hand, looking at her seriously. Her heart pounded rapidly when she touched her hand.

"I don't want to be rude, but I have a question. Why did you always refuse my invitations?" asked the ladylike girl.

Mahiru didn't answer. The silver haired began to panic, she didn't want to say why, she was afraid that Sumireko would hate her if she knew the truth.

"Maybe you dislike me?" asked Sumireko "If this is the reason, please say it"

"It's not…I don't dislike you. But I can't say why, sorry"

Sumireko realised something. The reaction Mahiru had when she mentioned Shinya, it was suspicious.

"Mahiru-san, the reason, is it your sister?"

Judging by the scared expression on Mahiru's face, it was probably the case.

"Did she isolate you? She doesn't want you to have friends?" asked Sumireko.

"No, she…this is complicated, I can't explained. I'm sorry, but I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want you to hate me" said Mahiru.

All of this was really suspicious. Sumireko was certain that Shinya was the cause of Mahiru's refusals, but she didn't know why. Determined to no give up on Mahiru, Sumireko decided to investigate about her mysterious twin sister.

* * *

><p>Shiena left the Theater Club after the repetition. For some reasons, Chitaru seemed to be bothered by something, but she improved in her role. The brunette hesitated to ask her what's going on, but she concluded that wasn't her businesses. While she was walking, someone grabbed her arm.<p>

"Takechi!"

"You ignore me, don't you?" asked Otoya.

"Of course, why should I pay attention to you?" replied Shiena.

"What do you have against me?"

"Are you joking? You're a bully, you harassed me, and you…k…"

"K? Oh, I had kissed you! This is why you're mad?"

Otoya suddenly grabbed Shiena's collar and pushed her against a locker.

"You liked it, huh? The kiss I gave you. Maybe you want another…" began to say the bully, with a smirk.

"Don't touch me! I hate you, why should I like it…" said Shiena, blushing a little.

Otoya began to stroke Shiena's leg, while the brunette felt strange. She wasn't sure if what she felt for Otoya was hate, or something else. But what she was sure, it was that she disliked the way Otoya acted with her.

"Please, Takechi, stop. I don't like that…"

"Are you trying to beg me? Please continue, you're cute when you're begging"

Otoya made Shiena tripped on the floor. The bully grabbed Shiena's collar, looking at her with a seductive smile.

"Do you find me attractive? You want to kiss me? Are you sure you hate me? asked Otoya.

One again, Shiena felt this strange feeling she had for Otoya. She knew now that is wasn't hate.

"You're right, I don't hate you. The truth is, what I feel for you, it's pity. I pity you, Takechi!"

Otoya suddenly felt anger against the brunette. She didn't appreciate to be considered as a miserable person. She wanted people to be scared of her, not having pity of her. She raised her fist, ready to punch Shiena. But even if she was furious, her hand was shaking. She didn't want to hit her, a part of her knew that the brunette was right. She already knew she was a pitiful person, but she don't liked it when someone else noticed this.

"That's enough, Takechi-san!" said Sumireko.

Otoya turned herself and saw the ladylike girl. Usually, she would hate to see her, but now she was kind of grateful. Without her intervention, she knew that she would do something she could regret.

"Yep, I know. It's enough" said Otoya.

She freed the brunette, before leaving. Sumireko approached of Shiena, helping her to stand up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks" said Shiena.

"To be honest, I came to see you because I heard a rumor about you. It's true that you're good with computers?" asked Sumireko. "If it's the case, I have a favor I want to ask to you…"

* * *

><p>Shiena began to type on her keyboard. She wrote the key words "Banba Shinya". Sumireko asked her to do a research on Mahiru's twin sister. She wanted to know everything about her, especially if she had a police record. She also wanted to know how the two sisters got their scar.<p>

The brunette was quite surprised when she discovered that Sumireko was younger than her (she accidentally called her "senpai" because she thought she was older). The ladylike girl didn't look like a 14 years old teenager, she had a more mature appearance.

Hacking some confidential documents, Shiena found something about Shinya. She began to read, with an expression of terror and incomprehension. What she just read was impossible, if she relied on what Sumireko said to her. Also, was she read was completely horrible and sad.

"What an awful story" thought Shiena. "I need to warn Hanabusa"

She saved the document. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. She took it and answered.

"Shiena-chan, what's up?"

"Ah, Yukarin! I was just doing an homework. What do you want?" asked Shiena.

Yukari, nicknamed "Yukarin", was Shiena's best friend in her old school.

"There have a party tonight, in one of my friend's house. Want to come?" asked Yukari.

"I'm not sure, I don't really like parties…"

"Ah, come on! I don't see you very often, so please, Shiena-chan. I text you the address,"

"Ok, I'm coming. I'll just finish what I do first"

"Okay! See you!"

The brunette hung up her cellphone. She didn't really want to go to this party, but she couldn't say no to her best friend. Shiena dialed Sumireko's phone number. The ladylike girl answered.

"I found really strange information about Banba Shinya" said Shiena.

"Really? What did you found?" asked Sumireko.

The brunette hesitated before answering.

"She's…deceased"

Sumireko blenched. It was impossible, she saw her recently. It would be illogical if she was dead recently, Mahiru wouldn't be at school if it was the case.

"When she died?"

"Five years ago" answered Shiena. "Are you sure you saw her? Maybe it was Banba Mahiru and you had confounded them. Anyway, I send you the document…"

Sumireko, in shock, dropped her phone.

* * *

><p>Shiena sat on a couch, in an unknown house. A lot of teenagers were there, the majority of them were completely drunk. Yukari was there in the beginning, but now she was gone. Decidedly, the brunette didn't like parties. She tried to call Sumireko, but she never answered. Well, this story about Shinya was really disturbing, she probably needed to be alone. Shiena drank a reddish beverage. She wasn't sure what exactly this beverage was, but it tasted like strawberry juice. The brunette drank four of these beverages.<p>

"I think it's time for me to go home" she thought.

Shiena stands up and began to walk. Strangely, she had difficulty to walk. She felt dizzy and her body was weak.

"Dammit, I'm drunk…this beverage had alcohol"

The brunette left the house, tried to walk to her home. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by behind. She turned herself, and noticed it was a guy. He looked a little bit older than her.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked.

"Y-yes, I'm just, well, I'm just a little bit tired" answered Shiena.

She tried to leave, but the guy held her.

"You're not going anywhere" said the guy, menacing.

He was drunk. He was looked Shiena with lust in his eyes.

"Let me go!" shouted the brunette.

"Shut up or I'll hurt you"

He violently pushed her on the ground.

"If you touch her, I swear I'm going to be the one who will hurt you" said a feminine voice.

The guy blenched when he saw the purple haired girl. He didn't know her, but he felt that she was a dangerous person. The guy left and returned to the party. The girl approached of Shiena, who was still on the ground.

"Are you alright, Shiena-chan?"

"Takechi! What are you doing here?" You stalk me or what?"

"I was at the party, don't be paranoid" said Otoya. "I hate this kind of guys. Well, in fact, I don't really appreciate guy in general…"

She tried to help Shiena to stands up, but the brunette recoiled.

"Stay away from me!"

"What's wrong? I just want to help you, don't panic" replied Otoya.

"Why should I accept your help?" said Shiena, while she stands up by herself.

"Because you're drunk, I can't let you go like that. A drunk girl alone in the night is an easy prey for rapists…"

"You're the one who want to rape me" said the brunette.

Otoya smirked, before grabbing Shiena's collar.

"This is what you think of me? Well, maybe it's true. Or maybe, you want me to rape you?"

Shiena began to be scared.

"Just kidding, don't worry. Let me escorted you to your house, it would be safer for you" proposed Otoya.

The brunette hesitated. She didn't trust Otoya, but what she said was true. It wasn't safe for her to go home alone. She accepted Otoya's offer. The purple haired girl grabbed her hand, to help her for walking.

* * *

><p>Shiena was sat on the corner of her bed. Her mind was still dizzy because of the alcohol.<p>

"So, you live in an apartment, alone. Why?" asked Otoya.

"None of your business. And why are you here?"

"I just want to talk with you"

Otoya sat next to Shiena, who began to be nervous.

"You said you had pity of me, why?" asked Otoya.

The purple haired girl wanted to know why, and now it was the best moment to know the truth, because Shiena was drunk. Alcohol could make people more honest.

"Because, you like harass other people. You must be really pitiful for be like that. I know there have a reason for that, and because of this, you going to be alone for the rest of your life. You're a miserable person, Takechi, and I'm sad for you. I have pity for bullies like you, because in future, you're going to regret every bad thing you had done in your past…"

The bully suddenly grabbed Shiena and pushed her on the bed. She was now on top of the brunette, menacing. But strangely, Shiena didn't seem to be scared.

"I'm not a pitiful person, I'm dangerous! Be afraid of me, dammit! I can hurt you right now, you know" said Otoya, angry.

Shiena looked into her eyes, seriously.

"Your eyes, they are the same of the one I saw at school today, when you tried to hit me. I don't see anger into your eyes, just sadness"

"You're too drunk…"

"Maybe, and it would be my excuse for what I going to do" said Shiena, before grabbed Otoya's nape and kiss her.

This sudden kiss made Otoya blush. She didn't dislike it, she even kiss back Shiena. The purple haired girl broke the kiss when she realized that the brunette was fall asleep.

"She's definitely too drunk" thought Otoya.

She took Shiena into her arms and laid her on her bed. Otoya looked at Shiena's sleeping face, smiling.

"How cute" she thought, giggling.

The purple haired girl took her cellphone and took a picture of Shiena asleep, before leaving her apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tokaku, come here!" shout her grandmother.

The blue haired girl was still in her bed when she heard her grandmother calling her. Tokaku stands up from her futon and get out of her bedroom. She headed to the living room, where her grandmother was waiting for her, with her aunt Mako. Her aunt seemed to be worried, while her grandmother was austere, like always.

"What do you want?" asked Tokaku, coldly.

She didn't really appreciate her grandmother, she was too much strict with her and she was always trying to control her life. Also, Tokaku disliked her attitude with Mako, her grandmother was always rude with Mako for some reasons. The old woman was the leader of the Azuma family. Her daughter, Karami, Tokaku's mother, was supposed to be her successor, but unfortunately, she died.

"I want you to take your responsibilities, as the heiress of our family" answered her grandmother.

"What that supposed to mean?" replied Tokaku.

"You need to think about finding a man, someone who can be a good father for your future children" said the old woman.

"Mother! She's only fifteen, I don't think it's the time…" tried to say Mako.

"You have not right to protest, you're a disgrace for this family!"

Tokaku looked her grandmother, who was trying to control is life, again. This time, the blue haired girl won't let her do this, she couldn't let her controlling her life anymore.

"I'm not interested in any man, and I already have someone" said Tokaku.

"You already have a boyfriend?" asked her grandmother.

"No, I have a girlfriend"

The way she looked her granddaughter, the old woman was clearly unhappy by what she heard.

"Tokaku, you can't be with a girl. It's immoral, I can't accepted this!" protested the old woman.

"Well, I don't care about what you think"

"Two girls can't have children, this relationship is completely unnatural, Tokaku!"

"I love her, this is what matters for me" said Tokaku.

"Love shouldn't be your priority. You have a duty as the heiress, you need to…"

"I don't care!" shouted Tokaku. "I never said I wanted children, and I don't want to be the leader of a yakuza family. It's my life, I do what I want!"

Without waiting an answer from her grandmother, Tokaku go back to her bedroom, pissed off. The old woman tried to follow her, but Mako stopped her.

"I think Tokaku-chan need to be alone for a moment" said Mako.

"No, she needs to be reprimanded. Be useful for once and go talk to your niece!"

* * *

><p>Tokaku was sat on her futon, angry against her grandmother. How dare she saying that her love for Haru was "immoral" and "unnatural"? The blue haired girl couldn't accept her attitude.<p>

"Stupide grandmother, who I love isn't of her business" she thought.

Someone knocked at her bedroom's door.

"Tokaku-chan, it's me" said her aunt.

"What do you want?"

"Just talk with you. Can I come in?"

"Yes"

Mako entered in the room and went sit next to her niece.

"You too, do you think I shouldn't going out with a girl?" asked Tokaku.

Her aunt put her arm around Tokaku's shoulder, smiling kindly.

"Do you love her?" asked Mako.

"Yes, I love Haru"

"Being with make you happy?"

"Yes, of course! I wouldn't be with her if it wasn't the case…"

Mako, satisfied by her answers, suddenly hugged her niece.

"Then, I can't complain. Love is the only thing who matter in a relationship" said Mako.

Tokaku was relieved. Her aunt was someone important for her, she really like her, the blue haired girl knew she was someone she could trust.

"What about our family? Is it right to think about myself first?" asked Tokaku.

"Tokaku-chan, your happiness isn't less important than our family business. Your mother wanted you to be happy, and she didn't want you to become the leader of our family. She wanted for you a normal life, far away from this yakuza business. You should do what you want, don't let anyone control your life"

Tokaku hugged back her aunt.

"Thank you, this really helps me. But what I going to do with grandmother? She will never approve…"

"Don't worry, I will never allow her to trouble your happiness"

Mako approached of her niece, with a smile on her face.

"I really want to meet her, your girlfriend. How is she?"

Tokaku didn't know how to begin. There have so many things she could say about Haru, it took her the entire morning to describe her girlfriend to her aunt.

* * *

><p>The play "Romeo &amp; Juliet" would be presented in two weeks. Tokaku and Haru practiced their sword fight, while Shiena was yelling at Haru. The red haired girl wasn't really good with swords, while Tokaku was quite skillful.<p>

"Let's take a break. Ichinose, next time, do it properly" scolded the brunette.

Haru went sit on the bench, followed by Tokaku. The red haired girl blushed a little. There have something she wanted to tell to her girlfriend.

"Tokaku, do you have something tonight?" asked Haru.

"Huh, not really. Why?"

Haru hesitated before continuing.

"Haru will be alone tonight" she said. "And this scared a little bit Haru"

Tokaku stayed quiet, while Haru seemed to be embarrassed.

"It would be great if you, huh, you know…" began to say Haru, shyly.

"You want I come to your house tonight?" asked Tokaku.

"Well…yes"

"You and me, alone, in the same house?"

"…in the same bedroom" added Haru.

Tokaku began to blush. What were Haru's intentions? The blue haired girl wasn't really sure about it.

"If you're afraid to be alone the night, I can come to your house tonight. I won't let you alone and scared, Haru" answered Tokaku.

The red haired girl smiled cheerfully, obviously overjoyed by Tokaku's answer. Haru grabbed Tokaku's arm and snuggled on her.

"Thanks, Tokaku!"

* * *

><p>Tokaku was lying on a bed, next to Haru. They were both really nervous, they could barely look at each other. The blue haired girl suddenly grabbed the pyjama's sleeve of her girlfriend.<p>

"Being afraid of being alone the night was just a pretext, you said this for bring me to your house, don't you?" asked Tokaku.

Haru blushed a little.

"It was true, Haru was afraid to stay alone the night. But this wasn't my only reason"

The red haired girl approached of Tokaku, hugging her.

"You want to do it, Haru?"

"I love you, Tokaku, and Haru want to share an intimate moment with you, if you want too"

Tokaku stroked gently her girlfriend's hair, smiling.

"Of course I want it too. I love you too, Haru"

They shared a long and passionate kiss together, hugging against each other. After few minute, they broke the kiss, blushing.

"We should…take off our clothes" said Tokaku.

The blue haired girl noticed that Haru seemed uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Haru?"

"I have something I didn't tell you, about my body…"

Tokaku looked at her girlfriend, confused. What could be wrong about Haru's body?

"Haru has…scars. A lot of scars" she said, with some hesitations.

Tokaku didn't seem to be shocked.

"Show them to me" asked the blue haired girl, with curiosity.

Haru recoiled a little bit, worried.

"Haru don't want to disgust you"

Tokaku grabbed Haru's hands, looking her seriously.

"Don't worry, I will never be disgusted by you" said Tokaku.

Haru, trusting her girlfriend, began to remove her clothes, showing her multiple scars. Tokaku, even if she was surprised, remained calm. She gently touched one of Haru's scar with her fingers.

"Haru had an accident, and…" she began to say, shaking.

Tokaku hugged her, caressing her back.

"You don't have to tell me what happened if it's too painful for you"

Comforted by Tokaku, Haru grabbed her nape and kissed her, before pushed her on the bed. She was now on top of the blue haired girl, and began to untie her shirt, while Tokaku removed her skirt.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Romeo, why are you Romeo?" said Hitsugi, playing as Juliet.<p>

Chitaru and Hitsugi were practicing their role, supervised by Shiena. Since few days, Chitaru seemed to avoid Hitsugi. She wasn't mad at her, but she felt uncomfortable when she was with the shorter girl. Since she knew about Hitsugi's family, the tall girl didn't know how to deal with her. Their family were enemy, is it also the same for them?

The repetition was over. Everyone left the room, except Chitaru and Tokaku. The blue haired girl wanted to talk with her. Since they began to work together in the play, they both gradually became friend.

"Namatame, something seems to bother you, with Kirigaya" said Tokaku.

"It's complicated"

"What's wrong? I saw you kiss her the other day, and now you ignore her"

Chitaru didn't answer, she stayed quiet.

"You love her, don't you? What's the problem…?"

"It's a family problem, you can't understand" replied Chitaru.

On the contrary, Tokaku understood clearly. The blue haired girl suddenly remembered what her aunt had said to her.

"I don't know what's going on with your family, but you shouldn't let that jeopardize your relation with Kirigaya." said Tokaku.

Chitaru knew that Tokaku was right, but she was afraid. She knew that her family would never accept this, and she was afraid that if Hitsugi knew the truth, she would reject her.

"Thanks, Azuma. I will think about this" said Chitaru, before leaving the room and go back to her class.

* * *

><p>Chitaru woke up, in her class. She was slept on her desk. Too much disrupted because of her love problems, she didn't sleep well these past few days. She looked at the clock, noticed that the school was finished. She stands up, but before she could leave the class, someone entered.<p>

"You're cruel, you kissed me and after you avoid me" said Hitsugi.

Hitsugi closed the door and approached of Chitaru, who was terribly nervous.

"Explain me why, Chitaru-senpai! I want to know your reason"

"Your grandfather is the chairman of the Datura Corporation"

"And?" asked Hitsugi, confused.

"My family hate this firm, they will never accept if I'm with you, and your family either. There are lawyers in my family who try to prosecute Datura Corporation"

Chitaru thought that Hitsugi would be furious at her, but is wasn't the case.

"I thought that you was just messing with my feelings since the beginning, but it was just that" said Hitsugi, relieved.

"Huh? I would never do that! And it not "just that", our families are enemy" said Chitaru.

Hitsugi pushed gently the tall girl on her chair, forcing her to sit down.

"So what? If they hate each other, it's their problem, not our" said Hitsugi.

"But they will never approve…"

Hitsugi sat on Chitaru's thighs, looking into her eyes. She put her fingers in Chitaru's chin, with a seductive smile. Usually, Hitsugi had a childish expression on her face, but now, she looked more mature.

"I don't care, because I love you" she said, before kissing Chitaru.

Hitsugi began to play with Chitaru's hair, still kissing her, while the tall girl put her arm around her waist, hugging Hitsugi. Chitaru broke the kiss after few minutes.

"You know what? I don't care either, I love you, and the rivalry of our families isn't our problem" said Chitaru.

Hitsugi, overjoyed, snuggled against Chitaru's chest, while the tall girl was still hugging her.

Shiena was right, they were perfect for the roles of Romeo and Juliet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Some people asked for a chapter about Suzu and Kouko, and how they became girlfriend. Here the chapter, hope you'll like it ;)**

* * *

><p><em>FEW MONTHS AGO<em>

Irina was in her class, looking two student's files. As a teacher, she had also the task to help students who failed some courses. Usually, she entrusted students who failed to students with great academic performance. The teacher took one of the files. It was Kaminaga Kouko's file. A black haired girl entered in the class.

"You wanted to see me, Irina-sensei?" asked Kouko.

"Yes, take a seat"

Kouko sat in front of the teacher.

"This is a student who fail is mathematic, and I need someone for helping her" explained Irina.

"You want me to help her? Why?"

"Well, your academic performance is the best of your class, you have good scores in every course…"

"I don't have good scores in every course. I have only 86% in history" protested Kouko.

For the black haired girl, a score under 90% wasn't a good score.

"You're just supposed to help her in mathematics. You could have extra credits if you help a student to have better scores" said Irina.

Kouko seemed to be interested. Aside from her academic performance, she had two things that were important for her: extra credits and make Irina proud of her.

"I will do it. Can you give me her file?" said Kouko.

Irina gave her the other student's file. The black haired girl opened it and began to read.

"Let see…her name is Shuto Suzu, one year younger than me. Her scores are usually medium, except in mathematic where she fails" thought Kouko.

"I have something to specify, about Shuto" said Irina.

"What it is?"

The teacher explained to Kouko about the Chuunibyou's Syndrome, and the fact that Suzu was thinking that she had the Highlander's Syndrome, an imaginary diseased who make her immortal.

* * *

><p>"Kouko-chan, I don't understand this" said Suzu, pointing something into her textbook.<p>

Since four days, Kouko went to the school library with Suzu, for helping her in mathematics. She found the younger girl a little bit strange, she was using the pronoun "washi", a pronoun usually used by old people. Well, if Suzu thought she was immortal, it was normal that she used this pronoun, to be more credible. Even if she found her strange, Kouko also find her interesting, and she was nice toward her.

"You need to use this formula" explained Kouko, writing the formula in a notebook "Try to resolve the problem now"

Suzu tried again to resolve the problem, using the formula. After few minutes, she finished it.

"Is it the good answer?" asked Suzu.

"Yes"

"Really? Thanks, Kouko-chan, you're so smart!" said Suzu, with a friendly smile.

The black haired girl blushed a little. She wasn't used to compliments, but it was pleasant to be admired by a kouhai.

"No need to thanks me, and call me senpai, I'm older than you" said Kouko.

Suzu laughed a little. She thought she had more than 100 years old, so she found Kouko's remark funny.

"Alright, Kouko-senpai. I need to tell you a confession"

"Huh, what it is, Shuto-san?"

"When Irina-sensei had told me that I'm going to have a senpai for helping me in mathematics, I asked her if I could have you" admitted Suzu.

Kouko was surprised and confused. Why Suzu wanted her help? She didn't even know her before she began to help her in mathematics.

"Can I know the reason why?" asked Kouko.

"I saw you in the library, when you were studying. I don't know why, but I was found you beautiful, concentrated on you study, so serious. I had really wanted to go talking with you, but you seemed to be busy, I didn't wanted to bother you. After, I regularly came to the library, just to see you. So, when Irina-sensei proposed a senpai to help me, I chose you. Because I want to know you"

Kouko listened to what Suzu said, concerned. She hadn't expected this, the fact that someone could be interested by her and wanted to know her. This affected her, she wasn't sure how to react.

"I'm glad for your appreciation toward me, but we should continue what we are doing" said Kouko, trying to remain serious.

"Sure! Otherwise, I will fail again. Thanks again for your help, Kouko-cha…senpai"

Suzu felt a little bit disappointed by Kouko's answer. The dark haired girl was really reserved, Suzu know that it wasn't going to be easy for her to get along with her. Well, she wasn't the type of girl who gave up so easily, and she had plenty more time to come closer to Kouko.

* * *

><p>Suzu was sat on her chair, behind her desk, looking her exam score in mathematics. She was kind of surprised by the result. Seems like her study with Kouko was enough good to make her pass with 72%. Since one month, she was studying with the black haired girl, still trying to come closer to her. Suzu wasn't sure if she succeeded, but Kouko didn't seem to be bothered by her.<p>

"Shuto-san, a senpai want to talk with you" said one of her classmates.

Suzu rose from her chair, heading to the door. She was surprised when she saw that the senpai was Kouko. The black haired girl seemed to be a little bit nervous.

"Oh, hi! What brings you here?" asked Suzu, friendly.

"I just want to know if you had done well your exam"

"Well, I didn't fail, thanks to you. Hey, you can say it, that you came here to see me" said Suzu, playful.

Kouko began to blush of embarrassment.

"Ok, I wanted to see you, and I want to ask you something" admitted Kouko.

Suzu smiled, happy that Kouko wanted to see her.

"So, what do you want?"

"I want to know if you're busy tonight. If it wasn't the case, do you want to come to my house? For…huh, maybe studying?" proposed Kouko.

The younger girl put her arm around Kouko's shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"I have nothing to study, but I will be glad to come to your house" answered Suzu.

Kouko's heart pounded faster when Suzu touched her.

"If it's not for studying, why do you want to come to my house?" asked Kouko.

Suzu gave to her a mysterious smile, before wrap one of Kouko's pigtails around her finger.

"You'll see tonight. I'll wait you in my class after school. I should go back to class now" said Suzu.

She gave a wink to Kouko, before go back to her class. She sat on her chair, thinking about what she going to do tonight. She smiled, pretty much excited by the fact that Kouko invited her. Maybe she liked her, maybe she finally accepted her friendship.

"I think I should confess to her tonight" thought Suzu.

* * *

><p><em>PRESENT TIME<em>

Kouko was revising some of her notes she took in class, in her bedroom. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. She put her school stuffs away and answered to the phone.

"Hi, Kouko-chan! Let me guess, you were studying, or something like that" said Suzu.

"I was revising my personal notes. Suzu-san, why do you call me?

"Because, I was planning to take a bath" answered Suzu.

Kouko was a little bit confused. Sometime, she didn't understand her girlfriend.

"Well, go take a bath if you want, you don't need my permission" replied Kouko.

The black haired girl heard Suzu laugh into the phone.

"I want to take a bath, but not alone"

Kouko took few seconds to understand what Suzu meant.

"Don't tell me…you want to take a bath with me?" asked Kouko.

"Yes, of course! But, you prefer shower don't you?"

"That's irrelevant! And why do you want to take a bath with me?"

Suzu seemed to have a slight obsession with baths.

"Because I like taking a bath, I find that pleasant. I want to share this with you, because I love you" answered Suzu.

The black haired girl blushed. She couldn't refuse, she knew the importance of baths for Suzu, and she also wanted to share this intimate moment with her girlfriend.

"Prepare the bath, I'm coming"


	12. Chapter 12

Mizorogi-sensei was explaining to his students a historical event related to the Japan's history. Sumireko was absentminded, she didn't listening what her teacher said. She was concerned about what she learned from Shiena, about Shinya. She still couldn't believe that she was deceased. If she was dead, who was the girl she saw in Mahiru's motel room? She was so disturbed by this story, she didn't even read the document that Shiena was sent to her.

"I should read it after school, it could help me to understand" thought Sumireko.

Sumireko looked at Mahiru. The silver haired girl was listening her teacher. The bell rang and the ladylike girl approached of the girl she loved. Mahiru didn't noticed her until Sumireko touched her shoulder, smiling kindly.

"Hi, Mahiru-san"

Sumireko could read discomfort into Mahiru's eyes. The silver haired girl seemed to be nervous to talk with her.

"…hi, Hanabusa-san" she replied, shyly.

Sumireko remembered that Mahiru never talk about the fact that her twin sister was death, it seemed like she pretended she was still alive. Suddenly, she thought about a possibility who could explain everything.

"Mahiru-san, is it possible to see you at night?" asked Sumireko.

The silver haired girl became more nervous. "No" she answered.

"And it's impossible to see Shinya the day?"

"Yes…"

It confirmed Sumireko's thought

"So, I suppose it's impossible to see you and Shinya in the same place, at the same moment" said Sumireko. "If it's the case, you and her are the same…"

Mahiru began to panic. She knew that Sumireko will understand the truth.

"Sorry, in need to go to my club, bye" said Mahiru, before leaving in hurry.

Sumireko stay in the class. Judging by Mahiru's reaction, she knew that her thought was right, and she was determined to help the silver haired girl.

* * *

><p>Sumireko was reading the document, an expression of sadness and horror on her face. It was worse than what she was thinking. The reason why Mahiru had a scar, the death of her sister, everything was awful.<p>

Seven years ago, Mahiru was victim of a monstrous person, a man who tortured children, taking picture of his crimes, before killing them. He kidnapped Mahiru and kept her with him during few days, brutalizing her and gave her this scar on her face. When he discovered that she had a twin sister, he decided to also kidnap Shinya. He brought her to his house, where was Mahiru. For protecting her twin sister, Shinya attacked him with a kitchen knife, and hurt him mortally. Before dying, he used is revolver and tried to shoot Mahiru, but Shinya protected her and took the bullet. She died in front of Mahiru.

"How horrible! I can't believe this, it's too awful, poor Mahiru-san…but, if Shinya is really death, who was the girl I saw? It was probably Mahiru-san, but why did she pretended to be her twin sister?" thought Sumireko.

The ladylike girl continued to read the document. The last part of the document was a psychological analysis. After the tragic death of her sister, Mahiru began to develop a dual personality. She couldn't accepted her death, she felt guilty for this. She created another personality, the night. This personality was acting like Shinya. She convinced herself that Shinya was still alive, that her soul was inside her. A lot of psychiatrists tried to help her, in vain. Shinya's personality was aggressive, she thought that everyone wanted to hurt Mahiru, so she isolated her from other people.

"This is why Mahiru avoided me, her night personality think that I'm a menace for her" understood Sumireko.

She looked outside. The sun was still in the sky. Then, Sumireko looked at the clock. It will be the night soon.

"If I hurry, I can see her before the night" thought Sumireko, before headed to the door.

Her butler saw her running in the house and stopped her.

"Where are you going, oujo-sama?" he asked.

"Helping a friend" answered Sumireko. "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry, I can't explained what happened"

The butler, noticed the determination into her mistress's eyes, let he go. Sumireko left her house, headed to the motel where Mahiru lived.

* * *

><p>Sumireko arrived in front of Mahiru's room, exhausted. Running wasn't good for her weak physical constitution. She knocked at the door and waited. Mahiru opened the door, with an expression of terror when she saw her classmate.<p>

"Hanabusa-san! What are you…"

The ladylike girl entered into the room, without waiting for Mahiru's approval. The silver haired girl seemed to be really nervous, she didn't expect that Sumireko would come here so late.

"You can't stay here!" protested Mahiru.

"I just want to see your sister"

"It's almost the night. Please, go away, Shinya wouldn't appreciate…"

The silver haired girl was clearly in panic.

"Please, Hanabusa-san, don't stay here. I don't want you to get hurt!" begged Mahiru.

Seeing Mahiru like this was heartbreaking for Sumireko, but she didn't have the choice if she wanted to help her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go. I really need to see Shinya…" she began to say.

Suddenly, Mahiru's expression changed, her eyes were more aggressive and confident. Sumireko noticed that it was the night.

"Ya bitch, Mahiru didn't want you to know! Ya want to hurt her, don't ya?" said Shinya, menacing.

"No, I don't. I want to help her, I want to help you!" replied Sumireko.

Shinya smirked and began to laugh.

"Help me? Ya must be kidding! I don't need ya're help, Mahiru either. I'm here to protect her, so ya are useless"

Sumireko approached of the silver haired girl.

"Yes, you need help, Mahiru-san"

"I'm Shinya!" she said, angry.

"No, she is dead. Mahiru-san, your sister is dead. I know you feel guilty, but you don't need to feel this way! You can't let this isolating you from everyone for the rest of your life…"

Furious, Shinya suddenly pushed Sumireko on the floor, and grabbed violently her collar.

"Shut up, you lie! I'm not dead, Mahiru isn't responsible, she doesn't have to feel guilty and I'll be always here to protect her! Stop trying to interfere between us. I won't let ya mess with her feelings, never!" shouted Shinya.

Sumireko felt dizzy, this was enough for her frail body. After being exhausted because she ran, to be pushed so violently was too much for her. She saw blurred, before collapsed.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, Sumireko immediately noticed that she wasn't at home, because the bed where she was lying wasn't comfortable like her own bed. Looking around, she recognized Mahiru's room. She also noticed that it was the day.<p>

"I'm sorry, Hanabusa-san" said Mahiru, worried.

Sumireko noticed Mahiru's presence beside her. The silver haired girl was feeling guilty for what Shinya did to the ladylike girl.

"Don't be sorry, it's my entire fault" said Sumireko, trying to reassure Mahiru.

She really thought it was her fault. She tried to rush Mahiru, forcing her to accept Shinya's death. If she wanted to really help her, Sumireko needed to go easy on her.

"But, Shinya hurt you"

"She didn't, I was only tired, this is why I collapsed. I don't blame Shinya-san"

Sumireko decided to treat Mahiru's day and night personalities like two different persons for the moment. She didn't want that the silver haired girl felt bad for what her other personality did to her.

"Now that you know the truth about me, you must hate me" said Mahiru, with sadness.

"Of course not! I will never hate you, Mahiru-san"

Sumireko rose from the bed and went hugging the silver haired girl. She didn't like to see sadness into Mahiru's eyes. Feeling Sumireko's warm around her was enough for Mahiru to feel relieved.

"Why do you need Shinya to protect you?" asked Sumireko.

"Because, she is brave, strong, and she was always protected me. I need her, I'm weak, without her I'm vulnerable!"

Sumireko began to stroke gently Mahiru's silver hair.

"Don't worry, I'm here, I can also protecting you" she said, kindly.

"Why you would do this?"

"Isn't it evident? Because I love you, Mahiru-san"

Mahiru didn't have the time to react at this confession that Sumireko suddenly kissed her. Her soft and warm lips against hers were comforting and the sensation was pleasant for the silver haired girl. The kiss lasted few minutes, before they both broke it for taking their breath.

"I love you too, Sumireko-san" replied Mahiru, smiling.

Hearing this from the one she loved was extremely wonderful for Sumireko.

"You wanted to invite me, don't you? To a tea party" said the silver haired girl.

Sumireko never experimented so much joy in her life. She will finally have her tea party, not with a friend, but with her girlfriend. It was better than what she was expecting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Bad new, this fanfiction will finish after 15 chapter (well, 16, but the last chapter will be an epilogue). Don't worry, every couples will have a conclusion, and MeichiXNio will have a chapter (like with IsukeXHaruki and SuzuXKouko). The reason why I want to finish this fanfiction is because I will go back to school soon, and I'm sure I won't have time to work on it, so I prefer to finish it rather than drop it. It's better a decent ending than no ending at all. Also, writing two fanfictions with multiple chapters take a lot of my time, and I want to do something else for my last days before go back to school.<strong>

**Sorry for this, and once again, thanks for your support!**


	13. Chapter 13

Otoya turned on her cellphone, looking a picture she took recently. She smiled a little when she watched it. The bully sent the picture to someone, and waited. After few minutes, a brunette, who seemed to be clearly pissed off, was running into her direction.

"Takechi!" shouted Shiena, angry.

"Oh, hi, Shiena-chan" said Otoya, smiling.

Shiena arrived in front of the bully, a little bit exhausted. When she received the picture, she was supervising the practice of the play.

"Delete this picture, now!" ordered the brunette.

"Why? It's just a picture of you sleeping, nothing compromising…"

"Dammit, why did you take this picture of me?" asked Shiena.

Otoya approached of Shiena, with a smirk. She began to play with one of her pigtails.

"Because, I found you cute when you were sleeping" answered Otoya.

The brunette blushed a little bit, but she managed to recoil from the bully.

"Don't worry, it's the only picture I took of you" added Otoya.

"And why did you sent it to me?"

"To bring you here"

Otoya suddenly grabbed Shiena's collar, approaching her face to hers. The brunette felt her heart pounding strongly, while the bully looking into her eyes, smiling in a seductive way.

"You kissed me, before I took this picture" said Otoya.

Shiena remembered this. She was drunk, she felt a strange attraction toward Otoya, so she ended up kissing her. The brunette began to blush more, shameful.

"I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing" protested Shiena.

"Wrong! Alcohol removes the inhibition, this prove that you wanted to kiss me. If it's the case, you like me, don't you?"

Otoya began to stroke gently Shiena's cheek, approaching her lips to hers. The brunette had conflicting feelings right now. She felt lust, she wanted to kiss the bully, it was a strong feeling of attraction. But she also felt her conscience, she knew it wasn't fair for herself and Otoya if she kissed her, because she wasn't in love with her. Kissing someone by lust but not by love wasn't right for her. Shiena pushed slightly Otoya and recoiled.

"I'm sorry, Takechi, but this kiss didn't mean what you think. It's true that I feel an attraction for you, but it isn't love. There have nothing like love between us, so can you let me go…"

Shiena froze up when she saw the gaze Otoya gave to her. It was a really menacing gaze, the bully looked her in a murderous way. But the brunette also saw something else into her eyes, but she wasn't sure what exactly. Worried about Otoya's reaction, she tried to go away, but Otoya was faster than her. She grabbed the brunette by her throat and pushed her against the wall. It was difficult and painful for Shiena to breath, but Otoya didn't tighten enough to strangle her.

"Don't play with me! I can't let you get away with this. You make me feel really mad right now. Dammit, it's your fault if I feel that way!" said Otoya, furious.

"Takechi…it…hurts" she said hardly.

But Otoya didn't listen. Shiena, looking into her eyes, finally recognized what she had seen in her gaze. It was sadness, and she understood why she felt like that.

"Do you…love me?" asked the brunette.

Before Otoya could answer, someone grabbed her by behind, forcing her to let go Shiena.

"What are you doing? Did you try to kill her?" said Chitaru, confused and edgy.

The tall girl pushed Otoya away and went check if the brunette was alright. The bully began to feel guilty, she regretted what she had done.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to…" began to say Otoya.

"You should go now" said Shiena, still disturbed by what just happened.

Otoya wanted to add something, but Chitaru's menacing gaze stopped her. The bully tried to look Shiena, but the brunette avoided her eyes. Resignedly, Otoya left, letting Shiena alone with Chitaru.

"What happened? You left the practice in a hurry, and I found you being attacked by Takechi!" asked Chitaru, worried.

"It's a long story, a problem between her and me. Thanks for your help, Namatame, but you don't need to worry. We should go back to the practice now"

The tall girl hesitated, but she decided to trust Shiena. The two girls headed to the theater room, where Hitsugi was waiting Chitaru's return.

* * *

><p>Shiena finished one of her homework. Since one week, she was trying to avoid Otoya, but in class, she couldn't. The brunette always felt the bully's gaze behind her back, this was really uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if Otoya really loved her, but she knew she had hurt her feelings when she said the kiss didn't mean what she thought.<p>

"Though, she had not right to attack me"

Suddenly, someone knocked at her apartment door. Shiena rose from her chair and went open the door. It was a shock when she saw Otoya in front of her. The brunette tried to close the door, but the bully stopped her and entered in her apartment.

"What the…Takechi! You can't just come here like that!" said Shiena, frustrated.

She noticed that Otoya was armed, with a pair of scissor. Shiena became worried by Otoya's intentions, knowing her violent attitude, she began to be afraid.

"What are you planning to do with this?" asked Shiena, worried

Otoya didn't answer, she remained emotionless. She approached of the brunette, pointing her scissor in her direction.

"I'm here to kill you, Shiena-chan" she said, menacing.

Shiena stay in shock, unable to do anything. Suddenly, the bully began to laugh, and dropped her weapon.

"Just kidding, I would never do that" said Otoya, smirked.

The brunette was relieved. She noticed that something was wrong about Otoya, her attitude right now wasn't normal at all.

"First, it wasn't funny. Secondly, are you drunk?" asked Shiena.

"Huh? No! Well, I drank a little bit, but no enough to be drunk…maybe just tipsy…"

That wasn't good for Shiena. Dealing with a drunk (or tipsy) Otoya will be far more dangerous for her than dealing with the ordinary Otoya.

"So, what do you want? Why are you here?" asked Shiena.

The bully stayed silently, and began to walk, heading to Shiena's bedroom. She entered and closed the door, locking herself in the room. The brunette was watching her, confused. "What the hell?" she thought. She approached of the door and tried to open it, but Otoya kept the door closed.

"What are you doing!? Open the door, now! I want to talk with you" ordered the brunette.

Otoya suddenly opened the door, grabbed Shiena's arm and brought her into the room. She pushed her on the bed and put herself on top of the brunette. "Dammit, it was a trap!" thought Shiena, worried.

"I'm here to rape you, and it's not a joke this time" said Otoya, seriously.

Shiena began to feel a strong feeling of panic. The bully grabbed her shirt and tried to remove it, while Shiena struggled to escape from Otoya.

"Stop that please, Takechi! I don't want, don't do that!" begged Shiena.

Otoya suddenly stopped, while Shiena began to recoil on the bed. The brunette was shaking, still scared.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I tried to do this…" began to apologise Otoya.

"Because you're crazy and dangerous! Dammit, don't you see that you have a serious problem? You enjoy tormenting other people, you should go see a psychiatrist"

"I already know that! Like you said, I'm a pitiful person, but it didn't change the fact that I love you, and that kiss you gave me completely messed up my mind…"

Shameful about what she tried to do, Otoya tried to leave, but Shiena grabbed her wrist.

"So you're really in love with me" said Shiena.

Without warning, the bully jumped on Shiena and hugged her.

"Yes, I love you, idiot!" said Otoya, snuggling against the brunette.

Shiena didn't know how to react. She tried to get away from Otoya's arms, but she failed. She noticed that the bully was quiet, she was too calm. In fact, it was like she was sleeping.

"Takechi, let me go! What are you doing? Answer me!"

Otoya was really sleeping, still hugging Shiena. "Dammit, she's not just tipsy, she's completely drunk!"

Shiena fell on her back, with Otoya grabbed at her.

"Well, it's not like I have the choice. I'll sleep like that" she thought.

* * *

><p>Shiena put a cup of coffee in front of Otoya and sat next to her on the couch.<p>

"It can help you, with your hangover" said the brunette.

The bully began to drink. She had a headache, because she drank too much alcohol.

"Thanks, huh, what happened yesterday? Why I woke up into your apartment, in the same bed that you? Did we do…"

"No, nothing happened between us! You came here to menace me with scissor, tried to rape me, confess your love and finally falling asleep in my bed" answered Shiena.

Otoya seemed to be really surprised by what she has done. She didn't remember anything.

"Ah, sorry for that" she said, honestly.

The bully finished to drink the coffee.

"You should call your parents, otherwise they will be worried" began to say Shiena.

"I don't have parents, they are death when I was a baby" said Otoya. She noticed the compassion into Shiena's eyes. "No need to have pity of me, I've never known them!"

"So, where do you live?"

"With my uncle. He didn't like me, and the feeling is mutual, so he's probably not worried for me…"

Otoya approached of Shiena, putting her arm around her shoulders.

"When I said that I loved you, it was the truth. But you don't love me, huh?"

"Well, I don't hate you…" replied Shiena.

"Good! I love you, and I won't give up until you're mine, so prepare yourself!" said Otoya, before kissing the brunette on her cheek.

The bully rose from the couch and headed to the door. "See you at school" she said, with a grin, before leaving the apartment.

Shiena stayed on the couch, touching her cheek, blushing.

"What a troublesome person…" she thought, her heart pounding faster. "Well, maybe if she stops to bully me, I might end up liking her"


	14. Chapter 14

Tokaku was outside the school, waiting for Haru, while texting with her cellphone. The red haired girl was talking with her teacher. The blue haired girl was exchanging SMS with Chitaru. The play "Romeo & Juliet" will be presented tomorrow. After few minutes, Haru finally arrived.

"Tokaku! Sorry for the wait"

"Don't worry, it doesn't bother me"

The two girls began to walk together, while holding hands.

"The play is tomorrow, Haru is so nervous! Mainly because of our sword fight. If Haru mess with this, Shiena-chan would be mad…"

"It would be ok, don't stress. If you forgot something, I'll just kill you quickly" said Tokaku.

When she talk about kill her, she means kill her in the play. Tokaku's role is supposed to kill the character Haru will play.

"Haru want to go see her family, if Tokaku want to come too"

"Of course I want. But, you live with the chairwoman, Yuri Meichi, don't you? I thought that she was your family" asked Tokaku.

The red haired girl began to walk in another direction, still holding Tokaku's hand.

"She's a relative of Haru, my mom's cousin I think" answered Haru.

"And why Hashiri live with you? Who is she for the chairwoman?"

"Her lover…huh, not, I mean…she's her adoptive daughter!" said Haru.

This was probably one of the biggest secret that Haru must keep. The red haired girl felt extremely guilty for saying this to Tokaku. The relation between Meichi and Nio wasn't legal, the age difference was too high, the chairwoman could have problems.

"Oh…how old is the chairwoman? asked Tokaku, not really shocked by this revelation.

"Huh…late twenties, I think. Tokaku, you should never say this to anybody, otherwise Yuri-san would be in deep trouble…"

"Don't worry, I'll keep this secret. Anyway, Hashiri will be an adult in three years, so their relation would be legal soon. I have nothing against them, they can do what they want, and this isn't of my business" replied Tokaku.

Haru didn't say anything, she just smiled happily and hugged her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Huh, Haru? What's the meaning of this?" asked the blue haired girl, confused.<p>

The two girls were now in a cemetery.

"We're here to see my family" answered Haru.

She headed to several tombstones, followed by Tokaku. The red haired girl stopped in front of four graves. The names written on them were Ichinose Kazuaki, Ichinose Hinata, Ichinose Natsuo and Ichinose Wataru.

"Your family is…dead" said Tokaku, with sadness in her voice.

"In a car accident, Haru is the only one who survived"

"Is it why you have so many scars?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Yes, the doctor said that it was a miracle that Haru survived"

Feeling bad for her girlfriend, Tokaku couldn't stop herself from hugging Haru.

"I'm sorry" she said, honestly.

"Don't be, Haru is no longer sad. My family would want me to be happy, so Haru decided to keep smiling, to honor them. And Haru isn't alone, I have Yuri-san and Nio in my life, and also Tokaku now"

The red haired girl gave a brief kiss to Tokaku, before break the hug.

"Now, Haru want to meet your family!" she said, cheerfully.

This request risked to be difficult to realise, Tokaku's family wasn't really okay with her relation with Haru.

"My mother died when I was a baby, I never saw my father, and my grandmother isn't someone I want you to meet" answered Tokaku.

The blue haired girl noticed sadness into her girlfriend's eyes, she was probably sad to know that she didn't have parents, and also because she couldn't meet her family.

"Well, maybe you can meet my aunt Mako. She's a nice person, you should appreciate her, I think. And she also wants to meet you, so…" began to say the blue haired girl.

Haru suddenly jumped into Tokaku's arms, too happy to be able to meet a member of her girlfriend's family.

"She should go now, be here is kind of depressing" said Tokaku.

Haru nodded, agree with the blue haired girl. They were holding hands, before leaving the cemetery.

* * *

><p>Hitsugi's body was lying on the floor, inert. She seemed to be dead when Chitaru tried to wake her up. Despairing by the death of her loved one, the tall girl took a bottle of poison and drank it. She put her hand on her heart, in pain, and fell on the floor, next to Hitsugi.<p>

The younger girl opened her eyes. She wasn't dead, she had drank a potion to feign death. She saw Chitaru next to her, dying. She understood that it was a suicide, because of her. Her lover died into her arms, while she was crying. Feeling guilty for her death and also because she didn't want to live without her, Hitsugi took a dagger and stabbed herself, and fell on Chitaru's body.

Nio, dressed like a priest, approached of the death couple. Sadness could be read into her eyes. She put a cross on them, prayed for their soul, before the curtain fall. Everybody in the auditorium acclaimed, and few girls screamed "Romeo-sama" with admiration. Shiena and Mizogori were there, satisfied and proud about the play.

Behind the curtain, Chitaru and Hitsugi rose up from the floor and hugged each other.

"You cry for real" said Chitaru, wiping her tears.

"I was too much in my role"

Suzu looked them, with a sweet smile. "Ah, young and first love, so beautiful" she said. "I hope that Kouko-chan had appreciated the play" she thought, before going in the auditorium to find her girlfriend.

Shiena began to head toward the stage, but someone grabbed her arm. It was Otoya. "Good job with the play, Shiena-chan" she said, before kissing her on the cheek. The brunette felt her heart racing. "Dammit, you can't just do this, Takechi!" she said, before grabbing Otoya's tie and kissing her on her lips. This time, it meant what Otoya thought.

Haruki hugged Isuke by behind. "Isuke-sama, your speech at the beginning was awesome! People really found it funny" she said. "Huh, Isuke doesn't care, well at least I have my extra credits…" replied the pink haired girl. Haruki grinned, still hugging her girlfriend.

Nio looked all these couples. She also saw Sumireko and Mahiru kissing each other behind the decor, and Tokaku and Haru holding hands, looking into each other eyes lovingly. "It seems like everyone are gay and in couple, I feel a little bit alone now…" she thought, with a cat smile. "Well, I have Meichi, even if it's a secret".

Chitaru and Hitsugi was still hugging, while Nio approached of them.

"Hey you two, I don't want to ruin your happy moment, but I heard that Kirigaya's family is there and they are mad at you" said the blonde girl.

"Huh? My family is there?"

"If it's true, we only have one choice" said Chitaru.

The tall girl took Hitsugi into her arms and jumped from the scene. She began to walk in the auditorium, carrying Hitsugi like a princess. The persons who were still in the room looked them, screaming their admiration for "Romeo and Juliet", before the couple left the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Chitaru was running, still carrying Hitsugi. They left the school, and after a few minutes of running, the tall girl stopped, and she looked behind her. They were in a backstreet, alone.<p>

"They didn't following us" she said, putting Hitsugi on the ground. "If your family know about our relation, mine probably also know"

Hitsugi suddenly hugged Chitaru, worried about our relationship.

"What we going to do? I love you, I don't want to break up because of our families!" said Hitsugi.

"Me neither! Don't worry, it wouldn't happen. Like you said, the rivalry of our families isn't our problem, we can't let them bother us"

The tall girl gently kissed her girlfriend on her forehead.

"For the moment, our families can control us because we are still children. But in one year, I will be an adult, my family will have no right on me. I will be free to see you, we will just have to meet in secret until you will be also an adult. After, we could be totally free, we could even live together!" said Chitaru.

Hitsugi smiled happily, and grabbed Chitaru's hand.

"I also want to live with you, forever. I want you to be my first one, and also my last one" said Hitsugi, with a childish smile.

Chitaru blushed a little, confused about what Hitsugi meant.

"You know, you would also by me first one" admitted the tall girl.

Chitaru leant, approaching her face of Hitsugi, before kissing her. The younger girl put her arms around Chitaru's neck, kissing her more intensely and passionately. The tall girl hugged the younger one, while Hitsugi jumped and wrapped her legs around Chitaru's waist. The red haired girl pressed Hitsugi against the wall, while they were still kissing.

"You shouldn't do this here" said Nio, out of nowhere.

Chitaru and Hitsugi suddenly stopped, surprised and embarrassed by the fact that they were spied by the blonde girl.

"Don't worry, I support you! I even going to help you, because, with your family problems, you can't do this in any of your houses, don't you? Well, I have something for you!" said Nio, with a mischievous smile.

Somehow, the blonde girl felt related with their impossible love, because of her relation with the chairwoman. She approached of the couple and gave to Chitaru an advertising card. Nio gave them a wink, before disappearing.

Chitaru and Hitsugi looked the address on the card. It was a love motel.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the last regular chapter, the next one will be a special chapter about Meichi X Nio, and after it will be the epilogue (after this fanfiction will be complete). <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

The passers-by who were walking into the street looked strangely the child. Some of them looked her with pity, but the majority felt only disgust and contempt toward the child. But Nio didn't care about what they think about her, she wasn't here for them anyway. The child approached of a park, and hid in a bush. She was there, the woman she admired, sitting on a bench, reading something that looked like a textbook.

The woman had long brown hair and pink eyes. She was really beautiful and sophisticated, always wearing nice clothes. She was probably a university student, in early twenties. Since few days, Nio regularly came in this park, just to see this woman. The child really wanted to go and talk with her, but she was shy and sacred. Someone so distinguished like would probably not want to talk with a person who was considered nothing more than a trash.

"I should go talk to her. If she despises me, that will mean she's like the other idiots who hate me for no reason" thought Nio.

Meichi was reading one of her school textbook, studying for her future exams. Suddenly, a strange child, seeming to have seven or eight years old, approached of her. She had short and messy blond hair, with red eyes and sharp teeth. She was wearing damaged clothes, revealing some weird tattoos on her body. Despite her appearance, Meichi gave her a sweet smile. She liked children. At ease because of the woman attitude, Nio managed to talk with her.

"Nee-san, can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Well, of course you can, this bench isn't mine after all" answered Meichi, friendly.

"I knew it, she isn't like the others, I was right to admire her" thought Nio, before sitting next to her on the bench.

"My name is Yuri Meichi, and you?" asked the woman.

The child seemed to hesitate to say her name.

"Kuzunoha Nio" she finally managed to say.

Meichi, even if she was surprised, remained impassive. She knew about the Kuzunoha clan. It was an infamous family of yakuza. The majority of this family's members was now dead or in jail, because of their conflict with the Azuma clan, their biggest rivals and enemies. Meichi had heard about the one who was called "the Kuzunoha girl", the daughter of one of the yakuza boss, but she didn't know that she was such a young kid. She also heard about their tattoos, and she found that quite cruel to do a full body tattoo to a child.

"Are you hungry, Nio-chan?" asked Meichi.

The blond child nodded. Meichi rummaged into her bag, looking for something to eat. She finally managed to find a collation. She took it and showed it to Nio.

"Do you like melon bread?" asked the woman.

"Don't know, I've never eaten this"

Meichi gave the melon bread to Nio, who took it with hesitation. The child examined the food, before took a mouthful of it.

"It tastes good" said happily Nio, with a cat smile.

While Nio was eating the melon bread, Meichi began to pat gently her head, smiling.

"She's kind of cute right now, I almost want to adopt her" she thought.

Of course, Meichi didn't know that it was what going to happen literally.

* * *

><p>Hearing a voice calling her, Meichi woke up. She stretched her arm to the lamp and turned on the light. Nio was standing beside her bed, looking her with puppy's eyes. Since two weeks, Meichi had become her adoptive mother. After their meeting in the park, Nio and she continued to see each other, even after several months. Unfortunately, because she didn't have a guardian, Nio almost went in an orphanage. Having affection for the child, Meichi decided to adopt her. It was complicated with her family, because of Nio's yakuza origins. Meichi was destinated to be the next chairwoman of a prestigious academy, being the adoptive mother of a Kuzunoha could besmirch her reputation. So, she gave them an excuse, saying that it was the contrary, it would be good for her reputation, because it showed her humanitarian side.<p>

"What's wrong, Nio?" asked Meichi, half-asleep.

"I can't sleep, can I come sleeping with you this night?"

"Sure you can, but why all of sudden? Did you do a nightmare?"

"No, I just want to be with you, I feel alone, Meichi-san" said Nio, lying into Meichi's bed, next to her guardian.

The blond child hugged Meichi, snuggling against her.

"You know, you can call me 'mother', or even 'mom', if you want…"

"No! I don't want you to be my mother" protested Nio.

Meichi wasn't sure to understand what Nio meant.

"If I'm not your mother, who am I for you?" she asked, confused.

The child took few seconds to think about that.

"When I'll be older, you will be my lover" answered Nio, with a grin.

This answer shocked her guardian. Meichi didn't know what to do now. She began to think that Nio was still a child, she couldn't be serious, she probably didn't even know the real meaning of "lover".

"No need to worry, she just kidding, it's normal for a child to pretend being the lover of one of her parent, I think…" she thought.

She wanted to explain this to Nio, but Meichi noticed that the child was sleeping, still hugging her. She looked her sleeping face, incapable of not smiling. She began to think about how she would look when she will be an adult. Strangely, this thought was kind of pleasant for her. Meichi recovered, shocked by this kind of thought.

"What am I thinking? She's my adoptive daughter, and she is eight years old, it isn't appropriate"

A little bit disturbed, Meichi decided to think about something else. She began to stroke gently Nio's blond hair, before falling asleep too.

* * *

><p>Nio looked herself in the mirror, fixing her bow. She was wearing the Myojo Academy's uniform. She took care to hide all her tattoos with her uniform. She was now thirteen years old and a student of Myojo Academy, while Meichi had become the chairwoman. Since she was a teenager, Nio began to try seducing her guardian. Unfortunately, Meichi was really in her mother's role toward Nio, even if she found her attractive, she refused to admit it because she was legally her adoptive daughter.<p>

"I shouldn't give up, when I was young I promised to become Meichi's lover when I will be older, and I am older now!" she thought.

The blonde girl approached of her guardian, who was in the dining room, drnking a coffee (Meichi was kind of addicted to coffee). She hugged her by behind, wrapped her arms around the chairwoman's neck, pressing her breast against her head. Meichi, even if she remained calm, was quite excited by this.

"How a girl so much small can have a D-cup?" wondered Meichi in her thoughts.

"Good morning!" said Nio, cheerfully.

She broke the hug and sat next to Meichi. She had her usual cat smile.

"Nio, don't forget who I am. I'm your adoptive mother…"

"Wrong! We don't have the same name. I'm Hashiri Nio, not Yuri Nio"

Before beginning school, Nio had changed her name "Kuzunoha", to hide her yakuza's origins, into "Hashiri". First, she was supposed to have "Yuri", but Nio refused. It would confirm that she was Meichi's daughter, and she didn't want that. Also, the blonde girl didn't want to besmirch Meichi's family.

"I already said it. I want to be your lover" said Nio, seriously.

"Nio, we can't…"

"Why? Because we're both girls?"

"No, because I'm an adult, you're a teenager, and we have fifteen years of difference" explained Meichi.

"So what? When I will be adult the age difference won't be a problem, there have a lot of couple now with a huge age difference"

"Maybe, but you aren't an adult, it wouldn't be legal"

Nio rose up from her chair and went sit on Meichi's thighs.

"When I said that I wanted to be your lover when I was a kid, I wasn't really serious, I didn't understand what it's meant. But now, I know what is love, and I also know that I love you" said the blonde girl.

Nio looked her into her eyes and approached her lips from hers. Meichi didn't do anything to stop her. She kissed her guardian, pressing her lips against hers. The chairwoman, even with what she was saying earlier, didn't break the kiss. She even put her arms around Nio waist and hugged, while they were still kissing. After few minutes, they both stopped the kiss, looking at each other with embarrassment.

"No one should discover our relationship until you have eighteen years old, otherwise I would be in trouble" said Meichi.

Nio smiled when Meichi said "our relationship". She was quite happy to hear that they were now in a relationship together.

"Don't worry, putting you in trouble would be the last thing I want" replied Nio.

* * *

><p><em>PRESENT TIME<em>

Nio go back from the academy. She finished the last day of school for this years. She headed to a bedroom, but not hers. She entered in Meichi's bedroom. The chairwoman wasn't there. The blonde girl had a mischievous smile, before lying on the bed. She removed her vest and bow, and unbuttoned three of her shirt's buttons. She tried to take a sexy post.

After a moment, Meichi entered in her bedroom. When she saw Nio on her bed, half dressed, she froze up. The blonde girl was just expecting making a joke, even if she wanted to be touched by the chairwoman, in an erotic way. Nio was expecting that Meichi wouldn't take her seriously, and probably telling her that if she stayed like this, she will have a cold, or something like that.

This wasn't the case. Meichi removed her jacket, before approached of the bed. She grabbed Nio and pushed her on her back, against the bed. The chairwoman was now on top of Nio, smiling in a naughty way. The blonde girl could smell alcohol in her breath. Meichi was probably drunk.

"That's not good, Nio. You shouldn't provoke me like this, otherwise I cannot control myself…" said Meichi, before removed what remained of Nio's clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I found Meichi's age and height. I saw a officiel croquis of Meichi, there is the number 30 on it, and beside the kanji for "year". Also, there is "168-170cm" on the croquis. So, I assume that Meichi is 30 years old and she is 168-170cm tall (so, let say 1<span>69<span>cm). So, she have 15 years of difference with Nio.**

**It was the last chapter, the next one will be a epilogue who will be concluded every pairing, with a timeskip. **


	16. Epilogue

**Hi there! Yeah, it's took a little bit more time for me to write the epilogue, sorry. So, this is the final conclusion for all the seven couples, hope you'll like this (this chapter is really longer than the others).**

**ps: Each couple have a different timeskip, and they aren't in chronological order. In fact, they are in my order of preference.**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night when Hitsugi woke up, sweaty. Worried because of a terrible nightmare she did, the young girl looked next to her. Chitaru, her lover, was still sleeping peacefully, in the same bed than her. She approached of the taller girl, snuggling on her, searching for comfort.<p>

Since few months, Chitaru and she lived together. They are now both adults, their families have not rights on them anymore. Hitsugi left her home without said anything to her family. She knew that they wouldn't let her go, especially if it was with a Namatame, even if she was adult now. Chitaru on the other hand said the truth to her family before leaving. They were opposed to this, they didn't want to her to leave with the granddaughter of the Datura Corporation's chairman. But they couldn't actually stop her from leaving. So, the lovers left their respective home, and went live far away, still in Japan, in a small village. It was safer for them to live there, Hitsugi's family could try to find them, and they were dangerous.

Suddenly, Hitsugi felt a hand stroking gently her light blue hair. She raised her head, seeing red eyes who were looking her. Chitaru was awake, smiling kindly to her lover. She hug the younger girl, noticed that she seemed to be worried.

"What's wrong, Hitsugi?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare"

"What kind of nightmare? You don't look well. If something disturbs you, you can tell me. I'm your girlfriend, you can trust me"

Chitaru kissed her forehead, stroking her back.

"I dreamt about my family. They sent dangerous men to capture me, and make you disappear"

"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real. I'm still here, I'm with you" said Chitaru, trying to reassure Hitsugi.

"You don't understand! Datura Corporation is powerful, they have a lot of dangerous people who work for them, my family is dangerous, especially my grandfather! They could hurt you, or even worse! I would never forgive myself if something bad happen to you because of me"

Seeing the terror in Hitsugi's eyes, Chitaru couldn't do otherwise than taking her into her arms, putting the younger girl on top of her. She was still hugging Hitsugi fondly. Reassured by the taller girl, Hitsugi calmed herself. She laid her head on Chitaru's chest, snuggling against her.

"They wouldn't do this, you don't need to worry about this. If they try to attack us, my family's lawyers will take this opportunity to destroy Datura Corporation. They aren't stupid, your family wouldn't try to do something that could ruin their business" explained Chitaru.

Hitsugi sighed, relieved by Chitaru's words. She gently stroked the older girl's cheek, before kissing her. She put her hand into Chitaru's red hair, while her other hand grabbed her pyjama's bottom. Suddenly, the taller girl broke the kiss.

"We can't do this, I have to work tomorrow" said the red haired girl.

Since they moved to the village, Chitaru now work in a school as a sport's teacher. Hitsugi was still a student, she was in the same school where her lover was working.

"Too late, I'm in the mood now" said Hitsugi, while she unbuttoned her own pyjama's top. Still grabbing Chitaru's pyjama, the younger girl slowly removed it, looking her lover in a seductive way.

Chitaru sighed. She didn't really want to stop her. Hitsugi was kind of dominant something, but the tall girl didn't dislike this. The younger girl approached her lips from her and kissed her one more time, while she passed her hand under the pyjama's top of Chitaru.

"Well, I can't stop her now, I'll just have to take couple of coffee tomorrow and I'll be fine for work" thought Chitaru, before sliping her hand into the pyjama's bottom of her lover.

* * *

><p>Mahiru took a deep breath, nervous. The silver haired girl was wearing a red dress and had a bouquet. Hesitatingly, she approached of a particular stone, encouraging by Sumireko. Her girlfriend began to stroke her silver hair, noticing that Mahiru was worried.<p>

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this" admitted Mahiru.

"Trust me, you are. You made great progress since that you began your therapy, it's time now for you to do your mourning" said Sumireko.

"I know, but…promise me that you'll be there for me, that you'll protect me"

The ladylike girl smiled kindly, before hugging her girlfriend and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Of course I will, you don't need to worry" she answered.

Relieved by Sumireko, Mahiru headed to the tombstone. The other girl followed her, but Mahiru stopped her.

"I have things to say to her, in private" apologised the silver haired girl.

"Oh, I understand" said Sumireko, recoiling.

Arrived in front of the tombstone, Mahiru kneeled, putting the bouquet on the ground. She touched slightly the stone, looking the name writing on it with affection.

"Hi, Shinya. It's kind of hard for me to be there now, but I need to do this, otherwise I'll never be able to have a normal life. So, huh, well…I found someone, a person that I deeply love. Her name is Sumireko. I'm not alone anymore Shinya, I can take care of myself, and she'll be there if I need someone. It's time for me to let you go, to let your soul rest in peace. You have given your life to save mine, I could never thanking you for that. I'll cherish the life you gave me, without you I couldn't have met Sumireko. So, this is it, thanks for everything, and good bye, my sister"

Mahiru rose up, recoiling from her sister's tombstone. Sumireko approached of her, touching her face with her fingertips, wiping the tears that rolling from Mahiru's eyes.

"You did something really brave Mahiru, you can be proud of you" she said, approaching her face from her to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

She grabbed Mahiru's hand and left the cemetery, walking and holding her hand into the street. The silver haired girl felt like she was now appeased. She finally accepted the death of her twin sister, thanks to Sumireko. She was now free in her mind, her body only belong to her.

"I want to go in a cooking school" said the ladylike girl.

Mahiru stay silent. She always thought that her girlfriend would succeed her father as the company CEO, but she wanted to be a cook.

"Your father is alright with this?" asked Mahiru.

"Well, not really, but he want me to be happy. If it's really what I want to do, he'll respect my decision"

"Why do you want to learn cooking? It's not like it doesn't suit you, but you probably have a reason, no?"

Suddenly, Sumireko stopped to walk. Still holding Mahiru's hand, she looked her, with a serious gaze. She began to touch slightly her cheek.

"Yes, I have a good reason" answered Sumireko. "I want to cook delicious meal for the girl I love"

Without warning, Sumireko grabbed her girlfriend by her waist and kissed her. The silver haired girl put her arms around Sumireko's neck, kissed her back. After few minutes, they broke the kiss, looking each other lovingly.

"And I want to eat the meals cook by my girlfriend" added Mahiru.

"Well, me it you that I want to eat right now" said the ladylike girl, with a seductive tone.

Sumireko began to walk rapidly, heading to her house. The silver haired girl blushed, knowing exactly why her girlfriend was so in a hurry.

* * *

><p>The sun was in a sky without any clouds, in the afternoon, causing a hot temperature. It was a perfect day to take a break and go to the beach, to enjoy the cold water in this hot day or just take a sunbathing. Isuke lay back on a towel, enjoying the sunbeams on her skin. The pink haired girl was wearing a red bikini, enhancing her attractive body, especially her breasts. She was lounging on her towel, wearing sunglasses, almost asleep. Some guys around her seemed to enjoy watching Isuke, attracted by her beauty.<p>

Haruki get out of the water, heading toward her girlfriend. Her pink two pieces swimsuit was showing her nice-looking body. The redhead girl had muscles, but not too much, just enough to make her even more sexy. Few boys seemed to find her attractive, but in majority, it was high school girls that were watching her, with admiration. Haruki approached of Isuke, her usual idiotic smile on her face. The pink haired girl raised her head, looking her girlfriend.

"You seem to be pretty popular, Isuke-sama"

"Same thing for you" replied the pink haired girl, annoyed.

"Huh, really?" said Haruki, surprised. She didn't notice the numerous gazes on her.

Isuke sighted because of the redhead girl innocent, while Haruki sat next to her. She was still working as a construction worker, today was a day off for her, so Isuke decided to bring her to a beach.

"Haruki, Isuke can't put sunscreen on all her body, my back is vulnerable to sunburns. You know what you have to do" said Isuke.

Yes, the redhead girl perfectly understood what she meant. She opened her bag and took a bottle of sunscreen. She put some of this on her hand, rubbing her hands together, before apply the sunscreen on her girlfriend's back. Using her hands, Haruki touched every single part of Isuke back's skin, to be sure that she was really protected of sunburns. Even if she had finish, she continued to touch her back, giving her some kind of massage. Haruki was really good with her hands, she could apply the right force to make this feel good. Feeling the redhead girl's hands massaged her back, Isuke couldn't stop herself from utter a weak moan.

"Dammit, Haruki! Don't do this in public. You know that it's one of Isuke's weaknesses…" scolded her girlfriend.

"Ah ah, sorry, Isuke-sama" apologised Haruki.

The pink haired girl turned herself and lay on her back.

"I talked with Mama yesterday" said Isuke. "We're together since few years now, he thinks that we're ready to, huh, you know…become parents"

If Haruki was drinking something, she would probably spit it everywhere.

"What? You wanted to have a baby with me? Well, we could try, but I don't think it's possible" said Haruki.

"Idiot, not like that, of course we can't make a baby together. I mean, we could maybe adopt a child"

"You want to be a mother, Isuke-sama?"

Even if she didn't really like children, since she knew Haruki's siblings, she began to appreciate a little bit kids.

"Well, maybe. It's more my parents that really want to be grandparents, especially Mama"

Haruki lay back next to Isuke, smiling to her girlfriend.

"In my case, I would mind. I'm good with children, well it's normal, because I take care of my brothers and sisters since I'm really young"

Isuke approached of Haruki, to give her a brief kiss.

"Isuke isn't sure if she want to be a mother, but what she's sure, it's that if I have to raise a child, it will be with you" said the pink haired girl.

Even if she was happy by Isuke's words, Haruki had a doubt in her mind.

"If we raise a child, who will be the father and who will be the mother?"

Isuke take her time before answering. In her case, she choose to call Eisuke "mama", because she found that it was suiting him, even if he was quite masculine.

"Well, it will be the child who will decide, I suppose" answered Isuke.

* * *

><p>Haru felt a hand, gently touching her cheek, before stroking slightly her hair. She also heard a familiar voice, calling her with affection. The red-pinkish haired girl smiled when she recognized the voice and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Tokaku, which was sitting next to her on the bed. The blue haired girl was smiling, which was rare. It was a shame, because her smile was truly beautiful.<p>

"Haru" she simply said.

The red-pinkish haired girl's heart was racing when she heard Tokaku saying her name. They had no one in this world, excepted Tokaku, who could say her name like this, so kindly, so fondly.

"You slept well?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Tokaku, we didn't really sleep last night" answered Haru, with an innocent smile.

The other girl blushed, while Haru opened her arms.

"Haru want a morning kiss"

"What's the magic word?" asked Tokaku.

"Please?"

The blue haired girl smiled, before lay down on her girlfriend, kissing her, while Haru put her arms around her back.

Since two years, Tokaku's grandmother and leader of the Azuma family died of old age. Tokaku's aunt Mako decided to take the lead of the family, because she didn't want that her niece became a yakuza, she wanted for her a normal life with the one she loved. Haru moved from Meichi's house and went live with Tokaku, in her traditional Japanese house.

For an unknown reason, Tokaku brought Haru on a vacation in a certain southern island, in a luxurious hotel. She had something to say to Haru, something special, but she didn't say it yet, she was still keeping it a secret for the moment.

After a long moment, Tokaku broke the kiss. Haru rose up from the bed and wrapped herself in a white blanket, to hide her nakedness. She sat on the bed's corner, yawning a little bit.

"I go take a coffee, do you want one?" asked Tokaku.

"Yes, thanks"

The blue haired girl rose up, heading to the kitchen. Haru dressed with her pyjama. She noticed the clothes that her girlfriend was wearing. Tokaku was wearing a dark blue shirt, with a black pants and a light blue tie. It was elegant clothes, maybe a little bit to elegant for Tokaku, it was kind of suspicious. The red-pinkish haired girl went join Tokaku in the kitchen and sit at the table, while her girlfriend put a cup of coffee in front of her, before sitting down. Haru began to drink, still confused by Tokaku's behaviour.

"I don't want to seem impatient or rude, but why did you bring me here? You wanted to say me something, don't you? What is it? And why are you dressed like this?" asked Haru.

Tokaku also began to drink her coffee, before answering to her girlfriend. She seemed to be pretty nervous, which was really unlike her.

"Haru, we're together for a long time now, and I truly love you. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, I have no doubt about this. I bring you here because there have something that I want to do with you, something that we can't do in Japan"

"Something we can't do in Japan?" asked Haru, confused.

"It's still not legalised in Japan, but it some other countries yes. This island belongs to a country where it's legalised"

Suddenly, Tokaku rose up from her chair and approached of Haru. When she was in front of her, she kneeled on one knee, and took a little box from her pocket.

"Tokaku…" said Haru, beginning to understand what's happening.

The blue haired girl opened the box, revealing an engagement ring.

"Ichinose Haru, do you want to marry me?"

"Yes!" answered Haru, without any hesitation. "I want to become your wife"

She literally jumped on Tokaku, before kissing passionately, overjoyed.

* * *

><p>When someone knocked at her door, Shiena already knew who it was. After the news she saw at the television today, she was sure that she'll eventually come back. Scared of her, the brunette stay where she was, hesitating to answer the door. The person insisted and knocked louder. Shiena began to shake of fear, before slightly opened the door. The person just pushed the door and entered in the apartment without warning.<p>

The brunette almost fell on the floor. She recoiled when she saw the purple haired girl entering and approaching of her. Otoya was now standing in front of Shiena, with a menacing gaze. The bully seemed to be a little taller than before, while Shiena didn't grow up since Myojo Academy. She was now working as a computer technician.

"Otoya, why are you here?" asked Shiena, worried.

"Do you really ask this question? Because I still love you, of course!"

While Otoya continued to approach of Shiena, the brunette pushed her ex-girlfriend away.

"Don't try this with me, and stay away from me, you dammit killer!" shouted Shiena.

Otoya seemed to be hurt, but the brunette didn't really care about this right now. After they finished school, they were still together as a couple, but unfortunately, Otoya committed a terrible crime. She murdered her own uncle. When they were having a fight, the young girl get furious and stab him with a scissor, in his heart, killing him. Otoya was accused of second degree murder and went to jail. First, Shiena came to see her often, but for some reason she decided to broke up with her and stop visiting her. Now, Otoya was officially released from prison.

"Shiena-chan, I love you, why did you stop visiting me?" asked the purple haired girl.

"Isn't obvious? I loved you too, idiot! But because of your craziness, you killed someone, and you went to jail, abandoning me! How I was supposed to react? You didn't think about the consequences of your acts, you didn't think about me, I couldn't continue to visit you in this conditions, it was too painful for me, do you understand this!?"

"And you, did you think about my pain, to be in prison, without you. You're the one who abandoning me!"

"What? You decided to kill, it's all your fault, not mine!"

"He was pissing me off, it's my uncle's fault!"

"Do you hear what you say? You killed someone because he was pissing you off, this is crazy! How I can stay with someone you can kill so easy, for a stupid reason? If someone else pisses you off, what you'll do? If I piss you off, do you going to kill me?"

"Shut up! Why do you don't understand my feelings, I love you!"

"Well, I loved you, but now, I can't feel love for someone like you" said Shiena.

That was enough for Otoya, what Shiena just said was too much for her. The bully grabbed aggressively the brunette and pushed her on the couch. She sat on her, while trying to remove her shirt.

"We loved each other, don't you remember? If you don't, I'll force you to remember!" shouted Otoya, furious.

"No, please, don't! You're hurting me, I hate this, stop!" cried Shiena, trying to push Otoya from her.

Suddenly, the bully released her and rose up from her. Shiena rose up too, angry, ready to slap or punch Otoya. But she didn't, when she saw her eyes. She was seeing sadness, confusion, and also guiltiness into them. She even began to have little tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just…you were right, about me. I'm a miserable person, and a probably don't deserve you. I'm crazy, something's wrong with me, I'm a dangerous person. Long time ago, I try to change, but I could. My love for you won't change either. I know it's completely selfish to ask you this, but please, Shiena-chan, don't hate me"

"Even if I should hate you, I can't. Deep down, I still love you, even if I shouldn't. I just want a stable relationship, I want to be with you, so please, don't do something who can send you to jail. I can give you another chance, but my heart couldn't take it if you leave me another time"

Otoya approached of Shiena, touching slightly her cheek with affection.

"I promise" she simply said, before hugging the brunette.

* * *

><p>Nio opened the door and entered into her house. The blonde girl removed her shoes, and noticed that Haru's shoes weren't there. She suddenly remembered that Haru wasn't lived here anymore, she moved with Tokaku. Nio headed to the living room, where Meichi was. The older woman was drinking a coffee, while the blonde girl approached of her and sat next to her on the couch. The young girl noticed a paper on the table, probably Meichi's property.<p>

"How many coffee you drink per day?" asked Nio.

"Hum, probably five or six, I think" answered Meichi.

The chairwoman finished her coffee and put the cup on the table, next to the mysterious paper.

"It's kind of weird since Haru move out" said Nio.

"I hope she'll be fine with Azuma-san, Haru-chan seem to really love her, so we shouldn't be worried about her"

The younger girl looked the paper, beginning to be obsessed by what was written on it,

"Hey, what's up with this paper? What is this, what is writing on it?" asked the blonde girl.

"You seem to be very curious today, Nio. Well, to answer your question, it's a surprise. For you"

"Huh, really? Can I look it?" she asked, excited.

"Sure, go ahead"

Acting like a child who was unpacking her Christmas present, Nio took the sheet of paper on the table and began to read. If she was first excited by this, she began to be confused when she read what was written on the paper.

"You need to sign it" said Meichi, with a serious tone.

"I-I don't understand, this paper…you don't want to be my guardian anymore?"

The paper was an official document, Meichi wanted to renounce of her legal right as Nio's adoptive mother and guardian.

"Yes, I don't want, I can't continue to be your legal guardian" answered the chairwoman.

Nio didn't know how to react, she didn't understand what's going on right now, why Meichi suddenly decided to renounce being her guardian.

"But…why? Did I do something wrong? Why this suddenly?" asked Nio, worried.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, don't worry about this"

The older woman approached of Nio, looking her with a deep gaze.

"You're adult now, so it's mean I can properly date you, without hidden, even if we have fifteen years of difference. But, If I'm still your legal adoptive mother, I couldn't be your lover openly" explained Meichi.

Understanding the real reason of the chairwoman, Nio sighed in relief. She approached of Meichi, wrapping her arms around hers.

"You really scared me you know" said Nio, pouting.

"Well, it was my intention" admitted Meichi, with her usual smile.

Sometime, the chairwoman had a really dark humour, even a little bit sadistic. She gave a pen to Nio, to sign the paper. The blonde girl took the paper and signed on the assigned place. After she wrote her full name, she gave the paper to Meichi. The chairwoman read it, with some confusion.

"You signed 'Kuzunoha Nio'. Why did you use your birth name instead of 'Hashiri'?" she asked.

"Because, now I'm no longer your adoptive daughter, my family name shouldn't bother you reputation"

"Wait, you only change your name because you didn't want to ruin my reputation?"

"Yes, and I didn't want to take 'Yuri' either, for the same reason, and because I always wanted to be your lover, not your daughter. Also, now I think it's time for me to accept who I am, my true name, to not be ashamed anymore of my birth name. Tokaku-san never be ashamed to be an Azuma, if she can do this, well me too" said Nio.

Still grabbing Meichi's arm, Nio began to snuggle on her, deeply happy. The chairwoman put her hand on Nio's head, stroking her blonde hair. The younger girl smiled like a cat, she even almost purred.

"Don't worry about your name, I don't care about what people think about you, I'll always accept you for who you are" said Meichi.

"Yes, I know, I already know this since the first time I talked with you. And this is why I love you so much" said Nio, before approaching her lips of hers and stealing her a kiss.

* * *

><p>Putting a crucifix necklace around her neck, the black haired girl kneeled beside a bench, looking a stained glass, before closing her blue eyes. She joined her hands, praying.<p>

"Irina-sensei" she whispered, with sadness into her voice.

The young girl was wearing a nun's outfit. Suddenly, another girl, about her age, entered into the church. She approached of the black haired girl. Touching her shoulder, she revealed her presence to her.

"I finally find you, Kouko-chan"

"Suzu-san! What are…how did you find me?" asked Kouko.

"I got help from Shiena-san, with her computer's skills. I was surprised when I learned you're in a church in Italy" answered Suzu.

Since Irina's death, Kouko fell in a deep depression. Unable to deal with her sadness, she decided to run away, hidden herself in a church, trying to avoid her feelings. The black haired girl wasn't good with dealing with her own emotions, she preferred ignoring them rather than express them.

"You run away without telling me anything. If you wanted to break up with me, then you should tell me this rather than just leave like this" protested the blue haired girl.

"You can't understand! I didn't want to break up, but I needed to be alone"

"Listen, I know you really liked Irina-sensei, her death is a tragedy and I understand you're devastated by this. But you can't just run away like this, I'm your girlfriend, I deserve to know where you go"

Kouko rose up, gazing up Suzu. She was now in front of her girlfriend.

"You shouldn't ignore what you feel, it isn't good for you. You need to express them, and being alone won't help you. I'm here you know, I can help you, it in this kind of moment you need to trust the people who love you" added Suzu.

"You, helping me? How could you? You're still living in your imaginary world, with your imaginary syndrome of immortality!"

"The Highlander syndrome? Really? Come on, it was a teenager's delusion, I know now it wasn't true, I'm a simply mortal like everyone else"

"Well, why do you still talk like an old woman?" asked Kouko.

"I'm used to it, I suppose"

The black haired girl sat on the bench, while her girlfriend sat down next to her.

"Why did you like Irina-sensei so much?" asked Suzu.

Kouko looked her girlfriend, hesitating to answer her. But like Suzu said, she needed to trust the people who loved her, so she decided to be honest.

"When I was young, I went to a catholic private school. This is where I met Irina-sensei, or rather, Irina-senpai. She was still a student, my senpai. For unknown reasons, some kids regularly bullied me. One day, when the bullying became more serious, Irina-senpai helped me, and for the rest of her time in this school, she continued to protect me from those bullies. But when she graduated, they restarted to bully me. So, Irina-senpai convinced my parents to transfer me into another school. She suggested them Myojo Academy, the place where she'll work eventually"

Suzu listen to Kouko's story, thoughtfully. She now knew why the black haired girl was so deeply admiring her sensei, and she understood why she was so devastated by her death. She approached from her girlfriend, hugging her, to comfort her.

"I'm sorry for your lost, Kouko-chan. But don't forget that I'm here for you, you don't need to hid your sadness when you're with me"

Tears began to roll from Kouko's eyes, rolling on her cheeks.

"Why she died? Why her? She was a good person, why did she had cancer? The only reason I have is that God doesn't exist after all, or if he does, he's a total jerk!" shouted Kouko, crying on Suzu's shoulder.

Suddenly, Suzu gave a gently kiss on Kouko's forehead.

"We should go home now, your parents are really worried about you" said Suzu.

But before she could stand up, Kouko suddenly grabbed her collar.

"You were right, I should be more honest with my feelings. I don't say it to you really often, and I should do, because you deserve this" began to say the black haired girl. "I love you, Suzu" she added, before kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, this is the real end, thanks for your support for this fanfiction, I couldn't do this without you! :)<strong>

**Yes, I know, Otoya and Shiena are only my 5th favorite pairing, and I wrote a multiple chapter fanfiction about them x)**

**I think about writing a AU one-shot about Kouko and Suzu (even if they are my least favorite pairing, I still love them, and I'm disappointed by the lack of story about them).**

**So, if you have any question to ask me, about my fanfictions, my future projects, or just about myself, ask it in a review ;)**

**ps: If you see a "#" in a chapter, this is because the chapter was revised by pass chan. **


End file.
